


le sauveur de la petite lumière du soleil (sunshine's savior); manada brac #3

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, HarryTops, M/M, harry tops, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry Styles, Beta de la Manada Brac, es enviado por su Alfa a una cacería a cuatro estados de distancia.Mientras recorre las rudas calles en busca de un misterioso hombre, es abordado en un oscuro callejón por Louis, un prostituto masculino quien le ruega que le deje demostrarle que puede darle un buen momento.Louis Tomlinson, primero fue abusado por su padre y entonces echado de su casa, sobrevive en las calles vendiendo su cuerpo. Pero cuando se ofrece al fieramente protector werelobo, descubre que Harry no es el típico John*.(*John: nombre que se le da coloquialmente al cliente de un prostituto.)Harry, ansioso por sacar a su pareja de las calles, hará todo por mantener a Louis cerca. ¿Pero puede Louis superar su auto-desprecio y permitir que la calidez del amor de Harry remueva las nubes de vergüenza de su mente?





	le sauveur de la petite lumière du soleil (sunshine's savior); manada brac #3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457139) by Lynn Hagen. 



> Tercer libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.**  
**LA SALVACIÓN DE RAYITO DE SOL.**

**H** arry Styles, o Hazz Styles, dejó el club. No había tenido suerte en rastrear al hombre que el Alfa Maverick le había enviado a encontrar. Estaba cansado y listo para conseguir algo de sueño. El club era demasiado ruidoso, con demasiada gente y las mujeres lo abordaban a cada paso. Hubiera sido lindo si él bateara de ese lado. Pero Hazz nunca había preferido a las mujeres.

Había algunos prospectos por ahí pero ninguno de los hombres le había provocado una erección. Quería un amante para siempre y todos ellos eran de una sola noche. No gracias. Él ya había tenido su porción de eso, y quería más que un encuentro sexual. Quería a su pareja, si fuera lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrarlo.

Hazz decidió dirigirse al hotel y relajarse con algo de televisión y su mano. Masturbarse era triste, pero tenía sus ventajas. Si era su única opción en ese momento, él lo aceptaría.

Levantó el cuello de su abrigo mientras se dirigía a la calle. Ese era un vecindario problemático. Había traficantes de drogas, literalmente en cada esquina y los prostitutos estaban por todos lados, salían por cada grieta como las cucarachas cuando enciendes la luz.

Se detuvo ante un borracho sin hogar pidiendo ayuda para cambiar. La única razón por la que no cedió, era porque no iba a contribuir a la enfermedad. Había visto la destrucción que el alcohol y las drogas hacían en la vida de alguien. Y él prefería comprarle al tipo una comida caliente y una taza de café. Hazz metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió por la calle.

Hazz no temía estar ahí. Él era un lobo Timber, el más agresivo de entre todas las manadas de lobos. Con sus dos metros cinco y sus ciento diez kilos de puro músculo, nadie iba a joder con él. A sus trecientos sesenta y seis años, él ya había madurado lo suficiente para saber manejar toda esa mierda. Además, de ser el Beta de su Alfa Maverick, podría patearles el culo.

Una ráfaga de viento movió su rizado cabello que le rozaba la mejilla y Hazz giró en una esquina para salir del frío aire. Vio alrededor, hacia los monótonos edificios que lo rodeaban, deseaba estar de regreso en su hogar, en la pequeña ciudad en donde vivía, en donde el sonido del bosque acariciaba su pelo mientras corría entre el bosque. Sin prostitutos gritando que les pagues por placer. El humo de los escapes por si solo ahogaban sus pulmones.

¿En qué infiernos había estado pensando Maverick para enviarlo ahí?

Hazz entró en una de las muchas tiendas que llenaban las calles de la ciudad. Anuncios de cerveza barata y cigarros cubrían la ventana del frente.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Hazz se detuvo frente al mostrador. Un grueso Plexiglás lo separaba del cajero. El hombre se arrancó una costra antes de arreglar el pollo que tenía en una bandeja bajo una lámpara de calor. Se estremeció al pensar en alguien comiendo cualquier cosa que esos dedos sin guantes hubieran tocado.

—¿Tienen crema de afeitar? —No quería pensar en el hombre tocando la crema para bajarla del estante. Una vez que estuviera de regreso en el cuarto del hotel, vaciaría la bolsa en el lavabo y la lavaría antes de tocarla.

—Tenemos condones. ¿Necesita condones? Tenemos cerveza Steel Reserve, noventa y nueve centavos la lata. Tenemos cigarros a precios rebajados. —El extraño cajero le sonrió mostrando sus descoloridos dientes con orgullo.

—No, solo la crema de afeitar —Hazz sabía que podría haberla conseguido en el hotel, pero dado que ya estaba ahí, pensó que muy bien podría llevarla.

—Cinco con treinta y dos.

Hazz sacó un billete de veinte dólares y lo pasó bajo la cubierta de Plexiglás.

—Cuatro sesenta y ocho su cambio. Que pase buenas noches.

Hazz vió el cambio en una maltratada bandeja cromada. —Le di uno de veinte.

—No, señor. Recibí un billete de diez dólares. Si me causa problemas, llamaré a la policía.

Hazz gruñó. No lo presionó por el dinero. Eso era por principios. Su mano entró entre la bandeja, tomó el Plexiglás y lo jaló. La gruesa barrera cedió ante su fuerza.

El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta ante Harry, se apresuró a abrir la caja registradora y le lanzó el billete de diez dólares con el resto del cambio. —Ahora, vete. —El hombre movía sus manos corriendo a Harry—. No quiero problemas.

—Entonces deja de robarle a la gente. —Harry tomó el cambio de la bandeja y lo metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de vestir mientras el hombre se movía alrededor. Tomando la bolsa de papel café, Harry la metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo, frotándose la mano en sus pantalones. Él se pondría spray desinfectante en sus manos cuando llegara a su cuarto.

—Que pase buenas noches. —El cajero le dijo mientras salía de la tienda. Qué loco.

Su mirada recorrió el rededor. Notó que el bar cruzando la calle era uno de los que estaban en su lista por revisar. Irritado, Hazz bajó a la calle y se dirigió al otro lado.

Evadiendo el tráfico, Hazz trotó hacia el otro lado de la calle. El bar era como todos, nada especial en eso. Luces de neón con los nombres de las diferentes marcas de alcohol.

Cuando entró al lugar, el humo de los cigarrillos lo asaltó. La nueva ley evitaba que la gente fumara en el interior, pero aparentemente al propietario no le preocupaba. Hazz movía su mano frente a él mientras recorría el bar.

Se giró un momento, viendo al bailarín stripper en el escenario. El chico tenía un lindo cuerpo, uno que Hazz podía apreciar. —¿Te gusta?

Se giró para ver al fuerte hombre con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho viéndolo fijamente. El hombre señaló con la cabeza el escenario. —Puedes alquilarlo.

Hazz giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia el escenario donde el trasero del joven bailarín se movía de un lado al otro, con los lujuriosos hombres animándolo. Tenía que admitir que el chico tenía una buena apariencia y él tenía un cuarto de hotel.

—No, no es lo mio. —Aunque era tentador, después de todo era un hombre, pero el pensar en comprar a un hombre no le parecía correcto. Algunos lo hacían por la emoción. La mayoría no tenía elección. Él no se iba a aprovechar de la desgracia de otra persona.

El barman se rió fuerte. —Entonces, ¿qué infiernos haces aquí?

—Buscando a alguien. —Hazz sacó el papel de su bolsillo interior y se lo dio. El tipo lo tomó y lo revisó, entonces se lo devolvió.

—Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

Esa era la misma historia que Hazz había oído durante los pasados dos días.

—La bebida va por la casa. Disfruta del show. —El hombre le dio un guiño antes de ir con otros clientes.

Hazz se apoyó contra la barra. El hombre del escenario estaba viéndolo, lamiendo sus labios de manera sugestiva hacia él.

Hazz tomó la bebida que le entregaron y se sentó cerca del escenario cuando al parecer se había vuelto el blanco del bailarín que se inclinó y tomó sus tobillos sacando su culo.

El shifter le dio un trago a su bebida mientras sentía su erección presionándose contra el cierre de sus pantalones de vestir. Una vez que el show terminó, Hazz salió precipitadamente. El bailarín parecía estar muy interesado en algo en lo que Hazz no iba a entrar.

Las calles parecían un poco más desiertas cuando salió. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró. Sus pies lo dirigieron hacia el callejón, sabiendo que era el camino más corto hacia su hotel desde la noche anterior.

—Hey, chico grande, ¿buscas un buen momento?

Hazz giró los ojos.  _«Jódete»_. Siguió caminando, ni siquiera quería tratar con un chico de alquiler. Si es lo que él quisiera hubiera tomado al chico del bar.

—Vamos, bebé. Puedo hacer que te sientas realmente bien. ―El chico estaba frente a la cara de Hazz, frotándo con sus manos arriba y abajo su pecho.

Hazz gruñó, enojado de que alguien invadiera su espacio personal sin ser invitado.

—Tranquilo amigo. No te voy a lastimar. Solo trato de conseguir algo de dinero para comer. —El chico se apartó. Acomodó su flequillo sobre su frente y bajó la mirada—. Lo siento.

Hazz se quedó inmóvil, olfateando el aire a su alrededor. Se acercó al chico e inhaló profundamente. Su quijada cayó en estado de shock, entonces rápidamente se recuperó y la cerró.

_«¡Mío!»_

—Hey, deja de olfatearme. Eres extraño. —El prostituto dio un paso hacia atrás. Hazz notó que levantaba la mirada y recorría el callejón con la mirada. Al darse cuenta que estaban solos el jovencito abrió más los ojos. Hazz necesitaba llevar a su pareja a su habitación. Cuidar de él.

—¿Cuánto por la noche? —Hazz se maldijo por la pregunta, pero él no dejaría a su pareja ahí ni un segundo más y dudaba que él se fuera por su propia voluntad sin pagarle.

Su pareja abrió más los ojos. —Uh, ¿doscientos? —Esa era una pregunta, no una respuesta.

—Hecho, vamos. —Hazz se mantuvo al lado del joven mientras caminaban de regreso hacia su habitación.

El chico estaba asustado. Su vista estaba pegada al suelo. Hazz apretó fuerte sus labios. Ahora no era momento para preguntas. Una vez que su pareja hubiera tenido un baño caliente y dormido bien durante la noche, él descubriría por qué estaba en las calles vendiendo su cuerpo.

Llegaron al hotel. Hazz colocó su mano en la pequeña espalda de su pareja, guiándolo a través de las puertas doradas con vidrio del frente. Ellos tomaron el elevador hacia el piso doce, Hazz lo dejó mientras buscaba la tarjeta-llave. Su mano tropezó con la bolsa de papel café en su bolsillo. Hazz se estremeció.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, le permitió a su pareja entrar y se giró para cerrar la puerta con llave.

—No. Estoy pagando por toda la noche. ¿Verdad? —Hazz tomó las muñecas de su pareja evitando que bajara el cierre de sus pantalones de vestir. Esta no era la forma como quería estar con él, es decir, comprando y pagando.

Su pareja inclinó la cabeza, era la más erótica vista que Hazz hubiera presenciado, y requirió nervios de acero para no sucumbir y entregarse a la vista de su pareja sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Podía ver la cautela en los ojos de su pareja, por la manera en que su cuerpo se tensaba. No debería ser así. Su pareja debería estar relajado alrededor de él. El reclamo podría esperar. Su pareja necesitaba primero sanar su alma.

Hazz se inclinó, colocó sus manos bajo los brazos de su pareja, levantándolo, para que se pusiera de pie. —Quiero que te des un baño y luego vayas a la cama.

—Estoy limpio. Me bañé antes de salir de la casa. Tú eres la primera persona de esta noche.

 _«Y el_ _último»_ _._  Las palabras pusieron de manifiesto el hecho de que Hazz tenía trabajo por delante con él. Vio a su pareja dirigirse al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Hazz se dirigió a la cama, se desnudó dejándose los boxers y se deslizó bajo las mantas. Podía oír la tina llenarse y su pareja desnudarse. Al ser un lobo Timber, su oído era penetrante. Los lobos Timber podían oír las hojas caer en el otoño.

La puerta se abrió veinte minutos después y su pareja le mostró sin pudor su sonrosada pálida piel. Hazz levantó las mantas para que su pareja se le uniera.

El joven subió a la cama, deslizándose hacia abajo. Hazz lo detuvo, jalándolo hacia su pecho. —No.

—Me pagaste para dormir contigo. ¿Realmente para dormir?

Hazz se rió de la expresión de su pareja. Era un cruce entre incredulidad y creer que Hazz estaba loco. —Sí.

Algo causó que la expresión de su pareja cambiara, su boca formó una redonda 'O'. —Tu tubería no funciona. Eso es,  _uh_ , está bien.

Hazz se dejó caer hacia atrás carcajeándose. El joven era cómico. —Duerme.

🥀

Louis se estiró, aliviado de sentir una suave cama. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo él no se había ido a dormir con la molesta sensación de haberse vendido para sobrevivir. Bueno, él lo había hecho, pero esta vez no hubo sexo involucrado. Pensó en el apocalíptico tipo que siguió al cuarto del hotel. Había algo del antiguo y viejo mundo en él. Algo imponente. Se había sentido lo suficientemente relajado como para dormirse, lo que era un gran  _no-no_  en el libro de Louis. Demasiadas cosas malas pudieron haber sucedido mientras dormía. Lo sabía muy bien.

Al abrir los ojos, Louis vió alrededor. El cuarto estaba vacío _. «¡Joder!»_  ¿Él lo había engañado? Si lo hizo, Louis había perdido la noche entera para hacer dinero. Ahora tendría que trabajar más duro para recuperarse.

La puerta se abrió, y el hombre entró con una bandeja y una gran bolsa de compras. Louis tenía curiosidad de saber qué estaba dentro de la bolsa, pero el aroma de la comida era abrumador como para pensar.

—Buenos días, rayito de sol. ¿Hambriento?

—De hecho, muerto de hambre. —Se enderezó sentándose, preguntándose si tenía que levantarse e ir por su propia comida. El tipo dejó la bolsa en el suelo y le entregó la bandeja.  _Supongo que no._  Levantó la cúpula del plato y el vapor salió, había huevos revueltos, pan tostado, tocino y papas fritas. Oh sí. Se acomodó el flequillo sobre su pómulo y sonrió. Eso realmente se veía delicioso.

—Avísame si quieres más y ordenaré que lo suban. —El hombre caminó hacia la pequeña y redonda mesa y levantó las bolsas, sacando ropa, cepillos de dientes, cepillo para el cabello, desodorante y enjuague bucal. Louis se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer. Sus ojos giraron ante el celestial sabor. Todas las cosas estaban como le gustaban. Los huevos estaban suaves, el tocino tostado y las papas fritas solo perfectas. El pan tostado era incluso más perfecto.

Louis mantenía un ojo en su cliente mientras comía, viendo cualquier movimiento. Aún no confiaba en alguien que pagaba por otra persona solo para dormir, dándole desayuno y cama. Esto no era esa mierda de  _Pretty_ _Woman_  y él no era Julia Roberts. Los cuentos de hadas no existían, especialmente no para gente como él. El único caballero con brillante armadura que había visto estaba en un museo.

El tipo con feroz apariencia estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas de la habitación, pasando su dedo bajo su labio inferior y viendo a Louis comer.

_«Embarazoso»._

Así es como se siente cuando tienes a alguien viéndote masticar la comida. Louis repentinamente comenzó a ser consciente de cómo estaba comiendo, masticando y tragando. Se oía como un alto eco ahora que prestaba atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Le dió un trago a su jugo el cual tuvo un efecto acústico como si tuviera un altavoz frente a él, entonces dejó el vaso y bajó el tenedor.

Bajó la mirada a la bandeja, acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja. ¿Por qué el tipo no podía dejar de verlo? ¿Era un voyerista?

Sabía que era tiempo de irse. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado bizarro. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y salió de la cama, Louis entró al cuarto de baño para encontrar que su ropa no estaba donde la había dejado. Revisó el pequeño gabinete bajo el lavabo, pero nada. Mierda, ¿Ese tipo intentaría retenerlo aquí? Saldría desnudo si tenía que hacerlo. Nadie lo mantendría cautivo.

Louis regresó al cuarto caminando directo hacia el hombre que estaba sentado. —¿Podrías por favor regresarme mi ropa?— El hombre se puso de pie. Santa mierda, esa altura era un privilegio. Louis medía un metro sesenta y cinco, el tipo media más de dos metros. No había prestado atención anoche, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de terminar el trabajo.

—Esa ropa en la mesa es para ti. Me tomé la libertad de traerte también algunos artículos de higiene personal. —El hombre tranquilamente levantó una mano y pasó su dedo índice bajo el mentón de Louis. Louis se contuvo de temblar. No quería enojar al hombre porque de hecho sabía que él no sería capaz de vencerlo en una pelea. No se veía como que alguien pudiera. El tipo se acercó a sus labios y le dió un ligero beso en los labios a Louis. Louis se quedó ahí momentáneamente en trance, inclinándose para otro. Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó.

Besar  _Johns_  iba contra las reglas. Eso era demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo. Louis tomó la ropa de la mesa y se puso unos jeans y un suéter. ¿Dónde estaban sus zapatos? Ahí. Tomó sus tenis que estaban cerca de la cómoda, se los anudó y se puso de pie. Los calcetines, se habían perdido.

—Um, ¿Puedes darme mi dinero ahora? —Louis jaló su cabello hacia atrás y entrelazó sus dedos en él mientras esperaba.

El tipo sacó su cartera y le dió a Louis dos billetes de cien dólares. Guardándoselos en el bolsillo del frente, suspiró. —Bueno. Esto, uh, fue divertido. Búscame si quieres que alguien duerma contigo de nuevo. —Se dirigió a la puerta sintiendo una tristeza en él. ¿Por qué se sentiría triste por dejar ir a un prostituto? Bueno, técnicamente él no lo fue. No calificaba como eso dado que no hubo intercambio sexual. De cualquier manera así es como Louis lo veía.

Tomó una profunda respiración para salir de esos locos sentimientos y alcanzó la perilla.

—Espera.

🥀

Hazz no podía dejar que su pareja solo saliera por esa puerta. Había visto la manera en que el chico había dudado y sabía que no quería regresar a las calles. Tenía que pensar rápido. —¿Cuánto cuesta sacarte de las calles y que no te vendas?

La cabeza de su pareja se fue hacia atrás. —Amigo, en serio, debes volver a tomar tus medicamentos.

—Está bien, dado que esa no fue una petición razonable para ti. ¿Cuánto cuesta que te quedes a mi lado mientras esté en la ciudad? —Hazz esperó por el siguiente rápido e inteligente comentario.

—Está bien, Richard Gere, por qué no cierras el pico y regresas a la realidad.

—¿Quién?

—No has visto... olvídalo. Iré con la línea de la historia y te diré que en efectivo. Por adelantado. Dos grandes.

Dos grandes era una gota en el océano para Hazz. La vida de su pareja no tenía precio. Compraría el tiempo que se necesitara para convencerlo de ir a casa con él, convencer a Louis que ellos eran pareja. —Hecho. Tengo que ir a mi banco. ¿Es eso razonable?

El joven estaba de pie con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. ¿No era suficiente? Hazz podría pagar más.

—Uh, sí. Está bien. Um, ¿qué haremos mientras estés aquí?

—Tengo que encontrar a alguien. Dado que eres nativo de aquí, quizás puedas ayudarme. —Hazz suavemente jaló a su pareja de regreso al interior del cuarto y el tipo se veía muy confundido para discutirlo. Al menos tenía algunos días antes de que el Alfa Maverick empezara a llamarlo y cuestionarlo acerca de la tardanza. Hazz podía utilizar ese tiempo para conocer a este jovencito. Descubrir lo que causó que se convirtiera en prostituto.

—Uh, seguro. Puedo acompañarte, probablemente sea de ayuda que te acompañe, sin ofender amigo, pero eres muy grande y atemorizante. La gente podría orinarse y huir antes de que puedas preguntarles cualquier cosa.

Hazz sonrió. Su pareja era encantadora de una manera alucinante. —Mi nombre es Harry, pero todo el mundo me dice Hazz.

—Todo el mundo me dice Raven. Y no le doy mi nombre real a nadie.

Hazz frunció el ceño. Eso no podía ser. Él quería; no, necesitaba saber el nombre de su pareja. No quería el nombre que usaba en las calles. —Creo que estoy pagando lo suficiente como para al menos obtener tu nombre real. Eso no es algo irrazonable.

El joven suspiró, se acomodó el cabello que rozaba su pómulo. Él hacía eso mucho. ¿Era nervios o era un hábito? Hazz lo guió al borde de la cama y lo sentó, colocándose en cuclillas frente a su pareja. El chico bajó la vista de nuevo. Hazz suprimió un gruñido. ―Bajar la vista es un signo de sumisión. No cedas ante nadie esa parte de ti... ni siquiera a mí. —El hombre levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya.  _Mejor_.

—Es, uh, Louis.

—Louis. Me agrada. Encantado de conocerte, Louis.

Su pareja sonrió tímidamente. —Encantado de conocerte, Harry.

Su nombre se oía como una sinfonía, dicho por su pareja. Quería oírlo una y otra y otra vez. Hazz notó que el chico no tenía abrigo. Él rectificaría eso. Estaba haciendo demasiado frío como para no tener uno. —Por favor discúlpame. —Hazz salió al pasillo, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a la tienda de ropa del primer piso, pidió un abrigo de la talla del jovencito, en blanco. El cabello de su pareja haría un hermoso contraste. Regresó al cuarto y encontró a Louis desnudándose.

—¿Qué estás haciendo jovencito?

—Imaginé que por dos grandes, ibas a querer hacer valer tu dinero. —De nuevo bajó la mirada. Estaba de pie desnudo, con las manos cerradas frente a él, viéndose nervioso como el infierno.

—No. No te estoy alquilando. Eres mi asistente. Me ayudarás en mi tarea. Nada más. Si el sexo sucede, será natural, no porque sientas que debas pagarme. Ahora levanta la mirada.

Louis levantó la cabeza, lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

🥀

Louis estaba humillado. Se limpió los ojos, tomó los jeans y se los puso, después el suéter por su cabeza. Estaba de espaldas a Harry, incapaz de verlo a la cara. Ese era el momento más embarazoso que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y considerando lo que hacía para vivir, eso era mucho. ¿Por qué debería de importarle lo que ese hombre pensara de él? Nadie se había tomado su tiempo para conocerlo, realmente lo quería más que para un rapidín.

Harry. El gigante no había hecho ni un movimiento sexual hacia Louis. Bueno, a excepción de ese beso. ¿Era un beso si apenas sus labios se habían tocado? Quizás el tipo era disfuncional ahí abajo y solo quería compañía. Hey, extraña mierda si sucedía. El tipo nunca confirmó o negó eso. Bien. Si Harry no quería sexo, Louis se retractaría. Aunque quería ganarse ese dinero. No era un estafador. Louis cuadró los hombros. Podría ayudarlo a encontrar a quien fuera el tipo que estuviera buscando.

—Gírate, rayito de sol.

Louis lentamente se giró, manteniendo la vista pegada al suelo. No podía ver a Harry a los ojos. Él se sentía sucio, como la peor clase de basura. En lugar de verlo, tomó un pañuelo desechable de la mesita de noche y se limpió la nariz, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Acomodó su cabello sobre su frente y se mordió una uña.

Louis levantó la vista y vio esa hermosa cara. ¿Por qué no podía valer lo suficiente para un hombre como Harry? Ese dios merecía un hombre limpio, libre del bagaje que Louis cargaba. Alguien decente y dulce. Algo que él no era desde hace mucho tiempo. Su inocencia había sido tomada a la fuerza hace mucho tiempo.

—Dime por qué sigues bajando la vista.

—Embarazo. Vergüenza. Humillación. ¿Quieres la lista por orden alfabético? —Louis se rió nervioso.

—Nunca sientas nada de eso conmigo. No hay nada embarazoso, ni vergonzoso, ni humillante entre nosotros. ¿Entiendes? —jaló a Louis para que se pusiera de pie—. Vamos, tenemos que visitar el banco y buscar una persona. Tiempo de hacer algo de trabajo.

Louis sonrió, se puso los zapatos. A él realmente le agradaba este tipo. Ahora no parecía tan atemorizante. Podría sentir vergüenza cuando él se hubiera ido y Louis tuviera que regresar a la realidad. Se sentía bien ganar dinero honestamente, ayudando a Harry sin que hubiera sexo involucrado. El orgullo era un sentimiento nuevo para él.

Tocaron a la puerta. Louis veía curioso mientras Harry atendía.

Él tomó una bolsa y cerró la puerta.

—Ten, ahora estarás caliente. Vámonos. —Harry le dio la bolsa a Louis.

Louis se preguntaba qué podría haber dentro. Tocó una suave tela y la sacó. Era una chaqueta blanca con un falso pelo de  _mink_  alrededor de la gorra. Al menos pensaba que era falso. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te interesa si estoy caliente o no?

—Yo cuido de mis empleados. Ahora, ¿podemos irnos? ―Harry salió dejando la puerta abierta y se dirigió a los elevadores.

Louis lo siguió sintiéndose aturdido con su nuevo abrigo. Se lo puso sintiendo el calor del material. —Gracias.

—Louis, ¿de qué hemos estado hablando toda la mañana? ―Harry puso su mano en la baja espalda de Louis.

Louis levantó los ojos, acomodando su cabello y vio a Harry directamente a esos hermosos ojos verdes. ―Gracias.

—¿No fue tan difícil, verdad? —Harry besó la punta de su nariz mientras el elevador bajaba al primer piso.

🥀

Hazz sostuvo la puerta abierta para Louis cuando entraron al banco. Llenó la ficha de retiro y la deslizó hacia la cajera. Ella completó la transacción y colocó dos grandes en un sobre para él.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más, Señor Styles? —La cajera le dio un guiño y trató de darle su tarjeta de presentación. Estaba tan malditamente cansado de eso. Él la declinó, colocando su mano en la espalda baja de Louis, haciendo su reclamación frente a ella y guiando a su pareja hacia afuera.

—Guarda esto en algún lugar y no lo pierdas o dejes que te lo roben. —Hazz le dio el sobre con el dinero. Louis lo metió en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, y cerró el cierre.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Es tu vecindario, tú guías.

Ellos pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana visitando los establecimientos de la lista de Hazz. Maverick le había dado la lista de puntos a revisar. Para la hora de la comida, Hazz estaba frustrado. Aparte de algunas ofertas de prostitutas baratas y un irascible traficante de drogas que le gritó a Hazz que estaba ahuyentando a sus clientes, ellos no tenían nada.

—Vamos, rayito de sol, consigamos algo de comer. —Hazz dejó que Louis escogiera el lugar dado que era su vecindario.

Ellos entraron a un grasoso lugar de hamburguesas, el olor de cebollas cocinándose y carne cociéndose llenaba el aire. Hazz vio alrededor. El lugar era el mejor que había visto en días. Ellos se sentaron en una cabina cerca de una ventana. Hazz empujó la banca hacia atrás para ajustar. Gracias a dios no estaban ancladas. El piso era de linóleum verde cuyo color se había desvanecido por la grasa y el movimiento. Era perfecto. El lugar le recordaba a Hazz viejos tiempos, el lugar de mamá y papá. Era hogareño, se sentía bienvenido. Podía ver por qué le gustaba a Louis.

Hazz tomó el menú de un contenedor de metal y lo revisó para hacer su selección. El chili con queso y cebollas se veía bien. Dejó el menú y vio a su pareja frunciendo el ceño con concentración, su dedo revisaba el menú de arriba hacia abajo mientras sus labios se movían. Hazz prestó atención, escuchando. Aunque Louis hablaba suavemente, podía oírlo. Los lobos Timber tenían un sentido auditivo sin rival, visión nocturna y habilidades para el rastreo. Podía oír palabras murmuradas a seis metros de distancia, su oído era muy bueno. Hazz oyó a Louis decir las palabras luchando para pronunciarlas. Le sorprendió que un hombre tan inteligente como su pareja fuera casi analfabeto.

—Sabes, voy a pedir el chili con queso y cebolla. Se oye bien. Fue realmente una difícil decisión estaba entre eso y la hamburguesa, o quizás debería pedir la ensalada de la casa con pollo asado. Viene con papa asada. ¿Qué piensas?

Louis dejó el menú y el alivio se vio reflejado en su cara. Hazz sabía que su analfabetismo era un enorme problema para que él lograra más. Eso no tenía que avergonzarlo. Solo tenía que encontrar la forma de solucionarlo para poder alcanzar sus metas, cualquiera que estas fueran. Si quería que Hazz le ayudara, él estaría más que feliz.

—Creo que la hamburguesa se oye bien. ¿Qué vas a ordenar con eso?

—El puré de papa con gravy se oye bien. La mezcla de vegetales, también, eso podría haber sido una buena elección si el chili no me hubiera atrapado.

—Creo que robaré tu idea y tomaré eso. —Louis se rió por primera vez y Hazz vio cómo unas lindas arrugas en los costados de sus ojos marcaban su cara. Sus ojos azules brillaban. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunado? Llamó la atención del mesero y le dio su orden, alejando su mente y su libido de Louis.

Ellos comieron en relativo silencio. Cuando terminaron, Louis trató de sacar dinero del sobre sin que nadie lo viera para pagar su comida. Hazz nunca permitiría que su pareja pagara. Él era anticuado. Insistía en encargarse de su pareja. Detuvo la mano de Louis y le dijo que lo guardara antes de que alguien lo viera. Hazz pagó, dejando una buena propina, y ellos salieron a la brillante tarde.

🥀

—¿Qué sigue en tu lista, jefe?

 _—_ _Top_ _Cats_ _._  ¿Sabes dónde queda?

La expresión de Louis cayó, su mirada parecía abatida.

Parpadeó vacilante pero asintió. —Seguro, sé dónde está. Sígueme.

El club estaba tranquilo a esa hora del día. Algunas personas esparcidas en las mesas, pero la pista de baile estaba vacía.

—Hey, T. ¿Qué hay, muñeco? —Louis preguntó mientras subía a una silla alta.

—Nada dulzura. —T. vio a Harry de arriba abajo dos veces. ― _Hmm_ , ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Tienes un  _pimp_ _*_  o un guardaespaldas, Raven? —Louis se mordió una carcajada. Harry se veía como si quisiera alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de T.

 _(*_ _Pimp_ _, el que maneja prostitutos, dado que cada país tiene su palabra para designarlos se deja el original._ )

—Compórtate, T. él no es ninguna de esas cosas. Solo es mi amigo, lo estoy ayudando. Busca a su hermano que huyó. ¿Puedes ayudarlo? Su nombre es Warrior. —Louis movió su cabello sobre sus ojos y cruzó una pierna sobre la rodilla.

T. ronroneó hacia Harry. —Bueno, quizás podamos intercambiar favores... porque al parecer tienes un buen pedazo de carne. —El tipo pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, viendo a Harry de arriba abajo.

—Lo siento, T. Él no es gay. Créeme, lo he intentado. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos puedes ayudar? —Louis se estiró sobre la barra y tomó una botella de agua, destapándola y dándole un gran tragó.

T. finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, después de preguntarle a Harry dos veces si estaba seguro de no querer cambiar de equipo.

—Hey, Raven, bebé. Pensé que vendrías anoche.

 _«Oh,_ _mierda»_ _._  Ese era Tony. Eso no era bueno, para nada. Él era dinero fácil mientras le agradaras. Si Louis lo ofendía eso podría cambiar, inclusive podría perderlo. Los dos grandes no iban a durar para siempre. Tenía que pensar en su futuro.  _Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

—Hey, Tony. Lo siento, estuve un poco atado. —Louis le dio un guiño—. Literalmente.

—Tú,  _kinky_ _*_  bastardo. Ven aquí y saluda a Tony con un beso.

 _(*Significa desviado sexual o pervertido_ )

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Louis podría necesitar una repetición para ver cómo Tony terminó acostado sobre su espalda encima de la barra con un enojado Harry ahorcándolo.

—Warrior, déjalo ir ¡ahora! —Louis jalaba el musculoso brazo. Bien podría haber sido solo una mosca. Maldición. Subió a la espalda de Hazz, golpeando sus hombros y tratando de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero su brazo no era lo suficientemente largo. Cambió de táctica y dijo: —Detente ahora. Déjalo ir, Harry. —Louis le murmuró al oído, acarició su cabello y besó un lado de su cara. Harry relajó sus manos y la cara púrpura de Tony farfullaba mientras bajaba de la barra, aferrándose a su garganta. Cruzó el cuarto y salió por la puerta, lanzándole dagas con la mirada a Louis.

Louis bajó y salió como una tormenta con Harry tras él.

—Louis, espera.

Louis se giró señalando con su dedo la cara de Harry. —Te dije que no usaras mi nombre real aquí, ¡deja de usarlo! —Louis salió en estampida cruzando la calle, apenas evitando los carros y se dirigió a la esquina.

—¡Detente!

Louis lanzó sus manos al aire en un gesto de  _'haré lo que quiera'_  y siguió.

Cruzó hacia la calle quinta, más enojado de lo que creía posible. ¿Cómo pudo Harry hacer que perdiera su dinero de esa forma? El dinero parecía no importarle nada al tipo. Bueno, importaba un gran infierno para Louis. Tenía que sobrevivir. Él no iba a dormir en una bodega abandonada o bajo un puente. Los regulares eran difíciles de conseguir por aquí y Harry acababa de arruinar el mejor de Louis. Si, el tipo era repulsivo, pero no era ningún avaro.

Louis oyó un silbido, giró la cabeza y vio a un tipo que se acercaba lentamente en su carro.

—Hey, ¿estás disponible?

—¿Para qué?

—Un buen momento. ¿Qué más?

Louis vio sobre su hombro para ver que Harry se acercaba rápidamente. Acomodándose el cabello sobre su frente, subió al carro.

El tipo desabotonó sus jeans y bajó el cierre, liberando su pene. Su mano lentamente lo bombeaba de arriba abajo. —¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me chupas?

Louis vio hacia la mano del tipo. Sintió naúseas. Una imagen de Harry llegó a su mente, su largo cabello rizado que le llegaba a los hombros ondulado y sus cristalinos ojos verdes. La manera en que trataba a Louis e incluso la manera en que le había ayudado a salir del apuro esa mañana durante la comida. Podría ser analfabeto, pero no era estúpido. Sabía lo que Harry había estado haciendo, y sintió la calidez de él en su corazón, el cual había estado tan frío durante mucho tiempo. El tipo solo le hablaba y se sentía a salvo, querido y especial. Harry lo trataba como si fuera importante. Louis no podía hacer esto. No quería estar aquí. Quería salir del carro, ahora.

—Detén el carro.

—¿Por qué? Puedo seguir conduciendo mientras me chupas. ―El tipo trató de jalar la cabeza de Louis a su entrepierna, Louis palmeó su mano alejándola. —¿Qué jodidos? ¿Eres un chico de alquiler, no es así?

—Detén el carro ahora.

—Oh, entiendo. Juegas al tímido. ¿Eso tendrá un costo extra? Me gustan los niños tímidos. Muéstrale a papi qué tan buen niñito eres.

Eso disparó un recuerdo en Louis. Esas palabras. Creía que nunca las oiría de nuevo. No, ese tipo no era él. Estaba a salvo. A salvo de la traición y de la agonía. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar las imágenes que surgieron en su mente y que él había mantenido encerradas en lo más profundo de ésta.

Louis vio al hombre. ¿Él hacía eso también con sus niños? Los labios de Louis se tensaron y perdió el poco control que aún tenía, golpeando al tipo por todos lados y gritando. —Detén el maldito carro ahora, ¡eres un jodido enfermo! ¡Jodido bastardo!

El carro aumentó la velocidad cuando Louis bajó el vidrio de la ventana, sintiendo que el aire frío golpeaba su cara. El imbécil aumentó más la velocidad haciéndole más difícil saltar. Se empujó hacia afuera, cubriéndose la cabeza mientras golpeaba el suelo y rodaba.

Louis se quedó acostado un momento, confundido, sacudió la cabeza. Después de un minuto se puso de pie y empezó a correr, no sabía a dónde ir. No quería regresar a su pequeño cuarto. Se sentía solo y frío ahí. Él quería a Harry.  _«¿Qué había hecho?»_

Corrió. Su mente iba entre el pasado y el presente. Su entumecida conciencia apenas le dejaba darse cuenta que tropezaba con la gente, pero él se había ido demasiado lejos como para preocuparse. Su pecho se tensó. Necesitaba aire. Louis se detuvo. Lágrimas manchaban su cara cuando se dio cuenta que había corrido hacia el hotel de Harry.

Disminuyó el ritmo, tratando de actuar indiferente, secó sus lágrimas con la manga del abrigo. Louis caminó casualmente a través del vestíbulo, hacia los elevadores y presionó el botón, esperó. Vio a unas cuantas personas mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras estaba parado ahí con su chaqueta blanca sucia y desgarrada.  _Jódanse_ , él no estaba de humor. Vio los números descender mientras llegaba a su piso. La campana sonó y él entró, presionó el botón que necesitaba y de nuevo esperó. El elevador se abrió y salió.

Louis estaba de pie frente a la puerta de Harry, asustado de tocar. Estaba aterrado de que el hombre lo alejara con duras palabras y quizás con solo unos pocos buenos golpes si era afortunado.

Louis se lo merecía por la forma en que había actuado. Él era exactamente lo que su padre le decía que era. Una inútil puta. Pateó la máquina de hielos del pasillo y una risa en el cuarto siguiente lo trajo al presente. ¿Por qué no pudo haber tenido una vida normal?

Finalmente, cansado y sucio, tocó la puerta.

Hazz se paseaba por el cuarto del hotel, rezando para que su pareja regresara con él. ¿Cómo pudo perderlo de esa forma? Debió haber dejado que Louis lo manejara. En lugar de actuar como el temperamental que era. Podría perder a su pareja por eso.  _«No»._  La posibilidad era impensable.

Hazz aulló, pensando en lo que su pareja estaría haciendo ahora, con quién estaría. Alguien lo estaría manchando, usándolo. Golpeó la pared y aulló de nuevo. La pared crepitó alrededor de la enorme marca que había dejado. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Quería encontrar al tipo y desgarrarle la garganta. Imágenes asaltaban su cerebro. Su pareja de rodillas frente a un extraño. Su pareja en cuatro patas siendo jodido por un extraño.

_«Alto, alto,_ _alto»_ _._

Apretó los ojos fuertemente, queriendo arrancárselos.

¿Cómo las cosas habían ido tan mal? Su pareja estaba sonriéndole, había relajado su guardia y Hazz tuvo que perder el control. Con solo pensar que ese Tony pusiera sus labios en cualquier lugar cercano a Louis le había dado rabia. Eso le recordó exactamente lo que Louis había hecho para sobrevivir. Saberlo era una cosa. Verlo otra, hacía que quisiera matar a todo aquél que tomara ventaja del predicamento en el que se encontraba su pareja.

Hazz dejó de pasearse e inclinó la cabeza. Oyó ruidos tras su puerta, una débil inhalación, entonces un suspiro. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que era su pareja. Si lo era, él no podía dejarse llevar por su carácter. Tenía que mantener el control. Se detuvo cerca de la puerta, escuchando.

Un débil toque a la puerta. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Hazz tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta. Gruñó cuando vio el andrajoso estado de Louis. Su pareja dio un paso hacia atrás, jalando el cabello sobre su frente y bajando la cabeza. No hizo ni un sonido.

—¿Estás herido? —le preguntó tranquilamente.

 _«Control. Control._ _Control»_ _._  Ese iba a ser su nuevo mantra.

Louis se encogió de hombres pero siguió ahí.

Hazz le ofreció la mano, esperando que su pareja la tomara. Louis levantó la mano, pero luego la dejó caer a su costado, cerrándola en un puño. Tomó una profunda respiración y colocó sus dedos en la palma de la mano de Hazz.

Guió a Louis al interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Deteniéndose detrás de él, Hazz retiró la arruinada nueva chaqueta.

Hazz inhaló la fragancia almizclada de su pareja, dejando que el olor fluyera a través de su nariz hacia sus pulmones. Quería respirar a Louis. Dejó el abrigo abajo y se apoyó en una rodilla. Hazz palmeó el zapato, quitándoselo, haciendo lo mismo con el otro. De pie guió a Louis al cuarto de baño y lo sentó en el cerrado sanitario.

—Quítate el suéter para ver si estás lastimado.

Las manos de Louis temblaban así que no pudo sacar el suéter por su cabeza. Hazz le ayudó a quitárselo y lo lanzó al suelo. Pasó su mano por la espalda y el pecho de Louis, admirando y examinando.

—Quítate los pantalones.

Louis se puso de pie, desabrochándolos los deslizó hacia abajo, quitándoselos los lanzó al suelo y se sentó de nuevo, nunca levantó la cabeza. Hazz preparó un baño caliente, agregando sal  _Epsom_.

Suavemente levantó a Louis de la cintura ayudándole a entrar.

Hazz se arrodilló fuera de la tina mientras ayudaba a su pareja a bañarse. Sostuvo su cuello y lo acostó de espaldas humedeciendo su cabello. Las puntas flotaban por el agua. Lavó y enjuagó el sedoso cabello. Hazz lo levantó sacándolo de la tina y lo envolvió en una toalla caliente. Con una segunda toalla secó su cabello.

Hazz lo cargó llevándolo a la cama, acurrucándose detrás de él. Jaló los cobertores para cubrirse y jaló a Louis más cerca. Besó su sien y apagó la luz.

🥀

Louis estaba acostado acurrucado entre los brazos de Harry. Había despertado desde hacía un rato pero no podía moverse. Fuertes brazos se envolvían alrededor de él, acunándolo y manteniéndolo seguro. Louis se acurrucó más en su guerrero. ¿Su? Guau, ¿desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar en él como suyo? Dentro de unos días el hombre lo dejaría atrás y Louis tendría que regresar a su nada apetecible vida. Su pecho se oprimió al pensar que Harry lo dejara. No quería estar con nadie más. Louis envolvió sus manos alrededor de los cincelados brazos y pasó sus dedos de arriba abajo, memorizando las curvas y hundimientos de los tendones.

—Buenos días, rayito de sol. —Harry besó la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis y lo jaló a sus brazos. Cerró los ojos ante la ternura que no quería dejarlo ir.

—¿Hambriento? —Una fuerte mano frotó su hombro mientras su cuello era besado de nuevo.

Louis negó con la cabeza. Si decía que sí, ellos tendrían que levantarse. Quería más tiempo. Quería quedarse allí para siempre. Pero la vida lo había vuelto realista y no era un tonto como para desear cosas que no podía tener, que no merecía tener. Unos minutos más era lo único que podría tener. —Fui un niño abusado.  _—«Oh, joder,_ _Dios»_. ¿Realmente lo había dicho? ¿Qué infiernos le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan relajado con Harry que estaba listo para decirle toda la historia de su vida? Los tipos no querían escuchar esas confesiones. Solo querían pasar un buen rato. Entonces vendría el ' _te llamaré'._  Louis se dio una palmada mentalmente. Acababa de arruinar una perfecta y buena sesión de arrumacos.

Harry se movió, jalando a Louis más cerca dentro de sus brazos. —Estás a salvo, rayito de sol. —Besó el cabello de Louis y suavemente lo meció. Louis tomó una profunda respiración para controlar sus nervios mientras le daba a Harry todos los sórdidos detalles.

Su guerrero solo siguió allí acostado escuchándolo, acariciándolo. Le dijo que su papá entraba a su cuarto y lo forzaba cuando era mucho más joven. Le habló acerca de todos los años en que eso había continuado. En cómo su padre le decía que era su 'sucia putita' o le decía 'muéstrale a papi lo bueno que eres en esto niñito'. De cómo se sintió aliviado cuando su padre le había dicho que ya era demasiado viejo y lo echó a la calle.

—Tengo un hermano menor. Traté de decirle a alguien. Traté de sacarlo. Nadie me escuchó. A nadie le importó. Él tiene diecisiete años. No sé qué hacer. He estado fuera durante tres meses. —Louis se secó los ojos con las palmas—. Yo lo mantenía seguro, mantenía la atención de mi padre en mí para que dejara en paz a Oliver. No sé qué le habrá sucedido desde que ya no estoy ahí. —Louis sintió que una parte de él se limpiaba. Incluso si no sacaba nada con su confesión, se había quitado un peso de encima.

—¿Confías en mí, Louis?

—Más que en nadie. ¿Por qué?

Harry lo giró, viendo a Louis a los ojos. —Hay algo que necesitas saber. He estado luchando sobre cómo decírtelo y temo que puedas asustarte. Pero dado que me has honrado con tu confianza, siento que debo corresponderte.

Louis buscaba en su rostro, tratando de adivinar lo que podría ser. ¿Estaría casado? ¿Lo buscaría el FBI? ¿Tenía una casa llena de niños gritones corriendo alrededor?  _¿Qué? —_ Por favor. Dime. Trataré de no asustarme.

Louis jadeó cuando los ojos de Harry cambiaron a carmesí, como los del diablo. —¿Qué eres? ¿Vas a lastimarme?

🥀

—Nunca te lastimaría, soy un lobo Timber de trescientos sesenta y seis años. Y tú eres mi pareja.

Louis salió a toda prisa de la cama, y su espalda golpeó contra la pared. Eso desgarró el corazón de Hazz, ver el miedo en su pareja.

—Quédate lejos de mí. N... no te me acerques.

Hazz se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia Louis. El shock causado por el pánico que se reflejaba en los ojos de su pareja le dolía, pero ahora el pequeño hombre sabía que él no le permitiría irse.

Louis se movía pegado a la pared tratando de alcanzar la puerta. Hazz colocó sus manos en la pared a los lados de la cabeza de Louis, atrapándolo. —Eres mi pareja. He esperado durante tres siglos para encontrarte. No puedo permitir que me dejes.

Louis estaba temblando fuertemente. Su pareja estaba gimiendo acobardada. Eso era inaceptable. Hazz jaló el desnudo cuerpo de Louis a sus brazos. —¿No te sientes a salvo conmigo? ¿No sientes la fuerza que te hace querer estar cerca de mí? ¿No te cubre un manto de tristeza con la sola idea de que nos separemos?

Louis asintió dentro del pecho de Hazz.

—Eso es porque el destino te ha elegido para mí. Para cuidarte y amarte. Tu felicidad y tu salud incluso están por encima de la mías. No me tengas miedo rayito de sol. Nunca te lastimaría.

—¿Eres u-un lobo?

—Si, mi amor, lo soy. —Hazz lo levantó y lo llevó de regreso a la cama. Acostó a su pareja y lo acurrucó arriba de él, viendo al hombre con el que pasaría los siguientes seis siglos—. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿aún confías en mí?

Hazz contuvo el aliento. Si su pareja no confiaba en él, no aceptaría a su lobo, entonces ¿cómo lo convencería de enlazarse? Convencerlo de ir a su casa donde estaría a salvo y sería amado.

Louis asintió.

—Bueno. Hay algo entre los de mi tipo que llamamos reclamación. Eso sucede cuando el lobo encuentra a su pareja. No lo he hecho contigo porque no estás listo. Cuando estés listo, lo sabré. —Hazz se inclinó reclamando los labios que se había estado muriendo por saborear. Todos sus sentidos cobraron vida al momento del contacto.

Louis quebró el beso. —¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer en ese reclamo?

—Cuando estés listo, te haré el amor. Te preguntaré si me aceptas. —Hazz acarició con su nariz su cuello—. Si dices sí, yo morderé tu hombro. —Lo mordió suavemente para mostrarle a su pareja lo que quería decir—. Nuestros corazones y almas se enlazarán para toda la eternidad. Si dices que me aceptas y usas mi nombre en ese momento la unión se inicia. Entonces piensa cuidadosamente antes de que esas palabras salgan de tus labios. El proceso no puede detenerse una vez iniciado, o revertirse, rayito de sol.

—¿Me lastimarías? ¿Incluso si soy yo el que haga que te enojes realmente?

—Nunca. Un lobo espera demasiado para encontrar a su pareja. Algunos nunca lo hacen. Tú serás valorado y amado. Aunque no tomes eso como un signo de debilidad. No quiero tener que tratar con que huyas de mí. No puedo y no toleraré eso.

Louis acunó su cara y lo jaló, robándole otro caliente beso. Miró a los ojos a Hazz como si buscara algo. Su pareja tenía unos hechizantes ojos. Louis asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y sonrió, esas arruguitas a los costados de sus ojos se hundieron en su rostro.  _Angelical_.

—No lo hice, Harry. —Louis lo besó de nuevo

—¿No hiciste qué, rayito de sol? —Hazz le preguntó mientras lamía y besaba la mandíbula y el cuello de Louis. La piel de su pareja era suave, tentándolo a lanzar lejos la paciencia y reclamar lo que era suyo y al infierno las consecuencias. Apartándose para alejarse de la tentación, Hazz lo vio fijamente.

—No hice nada con ese tipo. No pude. En todo lo que podía pensar era en ti. Él no me dejaba ir. Salté por la ventana. Así fue como se destrozó la nueva chaqueta que me compraste. Lo siento. —Hazz se inclinó y besó de nuevo a su pareja, acariciando su cuello. Podría acostumbrarse a esto realmente rápido.

—Gracias. —Hazz pasó sus dedos a través de la suave y castaña seda de su cabello. Su pareja no lo había hecho, no se había vendido. No le importaba lo que hubiera hecho antes de encontrarlo. Louis hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Solo le importaba lo que sucediera ahora. El pensar en...

—Quiero ser tu pareja, Harry.

 _¿_ _Huh_ _? —_ No. ¿Qué has hecho, pequeño? Aún no estás listo. ―Hazz quería esperar, no quería que Louis se sintiera comprado.

Había odiado pagarle y hacer que su pareja se sintiera degradado.

Pero esa había sido la única manera para que se quedara con él. Hazz le habría dado su cartera entera a Louis. Hombre, pero él solo siguió saltando de un lío a otro.

Su plan era convencer a su pareja para que aceptara tener una vida junto a él, llevarlo a su casa para que se acostumbrara a la idea de ser pareja de una  _were-criatura_. No reclamarlo en un cuarto de hotel, bajo la idea de que su tiempo y su cuerpo habían sido comprados. Hazz sabía que ahora ya era demasiado tarde. El reclamo se había iniciado y cualquier idea de aplazarlo había salido de sus manos cuando su pareja pronunció esas palabras.

—Solo yo puedo decir cuándo estoy listo y estoy listo. —La sonrisa de Louis creció y se estiró en toda la cara.

—Voy a pasar un infierno de tiempo para mantenerte fuera de problemas, ¿verdad? —Hazz se rió cuando su pareja asintió travieso.

—Bien. Iniciemos la reclamación.

Hazz se desnudó, viendo a su pareja lamerse los labios. —¿Está mi pareja complacida? —Hazz extendió sus manos para indicar su cuerpo.

—¿Hay mierda de oso en el bosque? Infiernos, sí. Compañero, eres un dios. —Hazz se rió y regresó a la cama. Jaló a Louis debajo de él, dejando que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo del pequeño hombre desnudo.

—Tú eres el dios. Eres hermoso, pareja. —Hazz se inclinó y capturó sus labios, mordisqueando y lamiendo el dulce sabor. Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Hazz, pasando sus manos a través de su cabello. —Quiero que recuerdes algo, amor― Hazz besó y lamió el cuello del hermoso hombre.

—Lo que sea, Harry. —Louis asintió.

—Lo que sea que nosotros hagamos juntos es entre la pareja. Nada de vergüenza. —Hazz chupó la piel hasta que alcanzó el pequeño y rosado pezón. Su lengua recorrió hacia el otro, rodando la carne entre sus dientes.

—Trataré. Lo prometo. Joder, eres un mordedor. —Louis empujó su pezón contra la boca de Hazz, buscando el dolor.

—¿Te molesta? —Hazz mordió la piel bajo el brazo, lamiendo la herida después.

—Infiernos, no. Muérdeme, mi grande y malo lobo.

Hazz se reía mientras hacía justo eso. Mordió y lamió su camino hacia abajo por un costado de Louis. Hazz bajó y mordió la cadera de Louis, chupando la marca. Pasó su lengua por el abdomen de su pareja, cuando mordió el otro lado, haciéndole una marca a juego con la otra.

Hazz lamió la cabeza del pene de Louis, mordiendo todo el camino hacia abajo por su eje. Era un hermoso pene, grueso y largo. Definitivamente estaba bien dotado. Hazz tomó el eje, mordisqueando su camino hacia la cabeza del pene.

Hazz llegó a la ranura y lamió todo lo que el pene drenaba. Lo llevó al interior, chupándolo con rápidos movimientos. Louis agarró su cabello, jalándolo duro mientras empujaba su pene más profundo dentro de la boca de Hazz. —Chúpalo, Harry.

Hazz tiró de sus bolas rolándolas duro en su mano. A su pareja parecía que le gustaba un poco de dolor. Hazz podía dárselo. Pasando sus dedos a lo largo del pene, los humedeció y los llevó rápida y profundamente dentro del culo de Louis.

—¡Sí! Más. Has eso de nuevo.

Hazz sacó sus dedos totalmente, introduciéndolos dos veces más.

Louis se estaba poniendo salvaje. Empujó su culo duro hacia abajo a la mano de Hazz, rogando por ser penetrado. Hazz abrió sus dedos en un movimiento como de tijeras, estirándolo duro y rápido.

Hazz dejó el pene de su pareja, empujando sus piernas hacia su pecho. Recorrió el agujero de Louis una vez más con sus dedos, entonces empujó un tercer dedo, jodiendo duro su botón rosa. Hazz entraba y salía sin tregua. Louis gritaba y movía su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, jalando el cabello de Hazz.

—Voy a joderte ahora, Louis. ¿Estás listo?

Louis asintió, aún empalándose en los dedos de Hazz. Louis murmuró cuando Hazz los sacó, para tomar el lubricante que había escondido en el cajón de la mesa junto a la cama, con un poco de esperanza que no le hizo daño a nadie.

Hazz vertió el lubricante en la grieta de Louis, pero no lubricó su pene. Si a su pareja le gustaba el dolor, él iba a consentirlo en eso. Suerte que combinaban muy bien en eso.

Hazz palmeó su culo. —Sostente. No te muevas hasta que entre en ti. —Su pareja comenzó a estremecerse con anticipación. Por lo que veía, Louis estaba en su elemento, saboreando lo que Hazz le ofrecía.

Hazz alineó su pene y se empujó al interior de un solo golpe. Louis gritó su nombre. Los caninos de Hazz se extendieron con el rudo sexo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole que viera totalmente sus dientes.

—Son hermosos. Muérdeme, Harry. —Louis jaló el cabello de Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para acercar esos agudos colmillos.

Hazz se inclinó y pasó la punta sobre los pezones de Louis mordisqueándolos. La piel se rompió en su juego, entonces lamió la herida sellándola. Luego mordió y rompió la piel bajo los brazos lamiendo la pequeña gota de sangre carmesí que llegaba a la superficie sellándola también. Louis lo veía con fascinación.

—¿Siempre se sellan cuando las lames?

—Sí, tengo componentes curativos en la saliva. —Hazz lo mordió de nuevo y entonces selló la herida mientras sus caderas se empujaban dentro de Louis.

—No lo hagas. Deja que sangre por un momento, por favor.

Hazz miró fijamente a los ojos a Louis, sintiendo la erótica oleada que inundaba a su pareja. Aunque ellos aún no estaban enlazados, su pareja era fácilmente leída en ese momento.

Hazz podía sentir cómo la sangre derramada de Louis hacía que se sintiera más cerca de él. Asintiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Hazz mordió la piel justo arriba del pezón permitiendo que sangrara. Una pequeña cantidad bajó por un lado del pecho de Louis. No selló la herida, en lugar de eso la duplicó en el otro lado. Hazz solo se permitió tener dos heridas abiertas a la vez, no quería lastimar a Louis.

Hacía falta un profundo lazo de confianza para que una persona permitiera a otro tanto control sobre su cuerpo. Repitió el morder y el sellar por todo el torso de su pareja. El pene de Louis estaba duro y pulsando contra su bajo abdomen.

Hazz selló las dos últimas heridas en el pecho, lamiendo el vino carmesí.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, Hazz tomó a Louis de los tobillos y separó sus piernas, empujó su pene duro dentro del arrugado agujero, obteniendo un grito de su pareja. —¿Suficientemente doloroso?

—¡Sí! —Louis siseó, empujando con sus manos la pared detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis? —Hazz se empujó duro, empujándolo más arriba en la cama.

—Sí, Harry. Sí.

Hazz soltó sus tobillos y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus caninos se enterraron en la suave carne entre el cuello y los hombros. Louis gritó y su semen hizo erupción, golpeando su abdomen, pecho e incluso su mentón. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Hazz y empujó su cabeza más duro en su cuello.

Hazz se enterró profundo en la herida, saboreando el exquisito vino que bajaba por su garganta. Podía sentir el listón de su alma desenredarse y envolverse alrededor de la de Louis, enlazándolos. Los dos latidos cardíacos se sincronizaron en uno. El reclamo se había completado.

Hazz se apartó para sellar la herida, pero las manos de Louis en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Hazz, lo mantenían en su lugar. Sabía que tenía que soltarlo o podría tomar demasiado. El derramamiento de sangre ya había tenido lugar. Mucho más y su pareja podría estar en peligro.

—Aún no, se siente demasiado bien.

Hazz se forzó a levantar la cabeza, sellar la herida y explotar su semen dentro de la vaina de su pareja. Gritó su liberación, golpeando el culo de Louis tan duro que lo empujó contra la parte superior de la cama, casi atravesando la pared. La cama crujió en protesta con la combinación del peso de Hazz y el duro juego. Louis gritó y se corrió de nuevo, empujándose duro hacia el eje de Hazz.

Hazz disminuyó el ritmo del movimiento. Sus pulmones ardían y sus piernas temblaban. Jaló a Louis a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo fuerte. —¿Te lastimé? —besó la herida en el cuello de su pareja.

—No. —Louis jadeó—. Eso fue perfecto. No creo ser capaz de sentarme por un tiempo, y mi cuerpo está todo marcado, pero fue perfecto. —Louis llenó de besos la cara de Hazz.

Hazz lo jaló alrededor de su pecho mientras se ponía de pie y lo llevaba cargando al cuarto de baño. Reguló el agua de la ducha y entró, lavando a Louis de la cabeza a los pies. Una vez terminado, su pareja salió mientras Hazz terminaba de ducharse.

Hazz salió de la ducha. Vio por su vista periférica, cómo Louis se examinaba las marcas de las mordidas mirándose al espejo, su expresión era de pura concentración.

—Puedo oler que estás pensando demasiado, pareja. —Hazz se rió mientras caminaba por el cuarto.

—¿Realmente puedes?

—No, pero puedo sentir tus sentimientos cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca. Y sientes vergüenza. ¿Por qué? —Hazz se puso unos jeans dejando el botón superior abierto.

Louis se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Hazz. Jaló el flequillo hacia arriba de sus ojos y bajó la mirada.

—Louis, ¿qué se supone que no harías? —Hazz le dio un suave regaño.

Louis inmediatamente levantó la mirada. —Solo me estaba preguntando qué piensas acerca de que me guste el dolor.

—Si no lo has notado, yo disfruté dártelo. Somos la pareja perfecta, rayito de sol. Creo que es sexy como el infierno. Y te ves hermoso con mis marcas. —Harry besó la marca de la mordida en su cuello—. Ahora, necesitamos conseguirte algo de ropa. Tendrás que ponerte la de antes. Bajar la escalera desnudo no es una opción. Tendría que arrancar muchos ojos.

Louis se carcajeó.

—Mejor. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa que quiero ver mucho. ―Hazz palmeó el culo de su pareja y terminó de vestirse.

🥀

 _«_ _Louis_ _tiene novio,_ _Louis_ _tiene_ _novio»_ _._  Se sentía aturdido. Ese apuesto hombre era suyo.

Fueron a la tienda de ropa en la planta baja. Harry insistió en comprar todo lo que necesitaba ahora. Su pareja incluso lanzó otra chaqueta en el mostrador. Louis tuvo la oportunidad de ver el precio en la etiqueta en esta ocasión. Quería matar al tipo que había arruinado su primera chaqueta. La maldita cosa no era barata. Louis recordó el dinero en la otra chaqueta, se sentía intranquilo por haberlo dejarlo en el cuarto del hotel desprotegido.

Louis vio a la mujer detrás de la registradora que agitaba sus pestañas hacia su pareja. Ella coqueteaba y se reía, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por atraparlo.  _Perra_. Esto iba a ser una pelea de gatos, porque nadie se metía con su lobo.

—Disculpe. ¿Puede por favor dejar de coquetearle a mi marido en frente de mí? Es muy grosero e irrespetuoso. —Louis agregó un movimiento de su flequillo para el efecto de reina de las perras.

—No veo ningún anillo. —Ella le lanzaba dagas con la mirada. Entonces, ¿la furtiva cazador tenía garras? Louis tenía su propio juego. Y eran agudas.

—Oh, cariño, tenemos anillos. Se llaman anillos para el pene, algo que no tendrás la oportunidad de ver. —Jaló a Harry hacia él y le dio un beso empujando profundamente su lengua ahí en la tienda.

Harry jaló a Louis contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso.

_«Será mejor seguirle el juego en esto si quiero algo más de_ _culo»_ _._

Quebrando el beso, Harry le entregó su tarjeta de crédito sin dejar de ver a Louis.  _Oh, él es bueno._

Ellos dejaron la tienda dejando atrás a una muy enojada cajera detrás de la registradora mientras se dirigían a los elevadores.

—Gracias. —Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—No hay problema. Este pene me pertenece, y el guapo atado a él. —Louis se reía cuando se oyó la campana del elevador.

🥀

Louis se puso la ropa limpia. Tomó su chaqueta destrozada, sacó el sobre del dinero y se lo dio a Harry.

—¿Por qué me lo regresas, rayito de sol? —Harry lo veía intrigado.

—Porque me hará sentir mejor, me hará sentir que mi tiempo contigo no fue comprado. No quiero sentirme como una puta contigo. —Louis le dio el dinero a Harry, pero su pareja se rehusaba a tomarlo. Louis lo lanzó sobre la pequeña mesa redonda al lado de ellos, y se oyó fuerte cuando cayó.

—No quiero volver a oír esa palabra ni ninguna otra palabra degradante alusiva a ti, ni siquiera si tú mismo la dices. —Harry gruñó—. Tú te ganaste eso por ayudarme en mi búsqueda. Eso es tuyo.

—Por favor, Harry. No lo quiero. —Louis le rogó suavemente.

¿Estaba loco? Esos eran dos grandes los que había lanzado. No. Devolverle el dinero hacía que su tiempo con Harry pareciera el de una verdadera pareja y no una transacción pagada. Fue al cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó uno de los dos billetes de cien dólares, dejándolo arriba del sobre.

Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, acunando su cara. —Si eso es lo que realmente quieres. No pienso menos de ti por quedártelos. Solo quiero que lo sepas.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, finalmente con una sensación de paz.

—Si voy a ir a tu casa, necesito ir primero a mi departamento por algunas cosas. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien que viva contigo?

Hazz le había llamado al Alfa Maverick, diciéndole que había fallado en su tarea. No había fallado en tres siglos y estaba molesto por eso. Si no lo conociera bien, pensaría que Maverick lo había enviado a una falsa misión. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo enviaría a cuatro estados de distancia para encontrar a una persona que no existe?

—Está bien, Louis. Podemos ir ahora. Nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas. Y si, está bien que vivas conmigo. Mi pareja va donde yo voy. Ahora, tomemos nuestras cosas y registremos la salida. —Hazz terminó de empacar su maleta, metiendo su bolsa con los artículos de aseo, cerró el cierre y la levantó, viendo alrededor para asegurarse de no haber dejado nada olvidado.

Ellos registraron la salida y tomaron un taxi hacia el departamento de Louis. Decir que Hazz estaba impactado es decir poco, cuando ellos entraron en el departamento de su pareja.

Estaba limpio, pero casi vacío. Tenía un pequeño colchón en una esquina con una pequeña manta cuidadosamente doblada encima. Había dos cajas llenas con lo que parecían ser artículos de recuerdos y un pequeño radio cerca de la puerta. Eso era todo.

—No te fijes en el lugar. No he estado aquí para limpiarlo —Louis se rió nervioso.

Hazz le dio un suave beso en los labios, mordiendo el labio inferior. —Toma lo que necesites, rayito de sol. Tenemos un vuelo que alcanzar. —Vio cómo Louis vaciaba el contenido de las dos cajas en una bolsa de plástico.

—Solo algunas chácharas de casa. Estoy listo.

Ellos le regresaron las llaves al rentero y subieron al taxi que los esperaba.

🥀

—Deja de morderte las uñas. Estarás bien. Es solo una casa llena de lobos —Hazz se rió tratando de calmar el malestar de su pareja. Ellos habían aterrizado a tiempo y Hazz había recuperado su camioneta que había dejado en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Se sentía bien estar en casa, especialmente ahora que tenía a su pareja. No podía decirle a Louis, pero él también estaba nervioso. A Hazz le preocupaba que su pareja se sintiera bien viviendo en una ruidosa y caótica casa con una pandilla de grandes cachorros corriendo y desordenando. También le preocupaba cómo reaccionarían los lobos ante su pareja. Sabía que ellos no le faltarían al respeto, pero él quería que Louis se sintiera en casa. Cómodo.

Ellos entraron al camino de grava. Hazz le dijo a Louis que dejara sus cosas. Él le pediría a alguien que las llevara a su cuarto. Guió a su pareja hacia una entrada lateral así Louis no sería abrumado por la manada. Tendrían tiempo para las presentaciones, pero ahora él quería ver a Maverick.

Hazz guió a su pareja por el pasillo y tocó en la puerta de la oficina de Maverick.

—Adelante —Maverick gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Espera aquí un momento, rayito de sol. —Hazz pasó sus nudillos por su mejilla. Louis asintió. Hazz podía decir que su pareja estaba muy nervioso.

—Hey, Maverick. —Hazz entró y se paró junto a la puerta. No quería dejar a su pareja solo afuera.

—Bueno. Una cara bienvenida. Entra, mi amigo. Toma asiento. ―Hazz le sonrió a su viejo amigo. Maverick y él se conocían desde que eran cachorros. Consideraba al Alfa de dos metros diez más como su mejor amigo que otra cosa.

—Um, tengo a alguien que quiero presentarte. ¿Está bien? ―Hazz abrió la puerta, esperando a que Louis entrara.

—Seguro. Lo sabes. —Maverick se puso de pie, viendo a Hazz.

Louis entró, colocándose al lado derecho. Su pareja cayó de nuevo en su hábito de bajar la mirada y jalar el flequillo sobre sus ojos mientras retorcía sus dedos juntos. Hazz vio la expresión de shock del rostro de Maverick durante una fracción de segundo antes de que la enmascarara.

—Alfa, él es Louis, mi pareja. —Hazz tocó la baja espalda de Louis, animándolo a acercarse a Maverick. Su pareja avanzó.

Maverick extendió su mano. —Encantado de conocerte, Louis. Soy Maverick.

Su rayito de sol estrechó la mano de Maverick y rápidamente se apartó. —¿Puedo informarte de todo dentro de un momento? Quiero presentárselo a la manada. —Hazz sintió que Louis se estremeció ligeramente. Tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos.

—Claro, Hazz. Tómate tu tiempo.

Hazz lo guió al estudio. Desde que Cecil llegó, todo el mundo estaba ahí. Ellos dejaron de referirse al lugar como la casa del Alfa y ahora la llamaban  _'El estudio'_  que era el cuarto en donde la mayoría de la acción sucedía.

Había una enorme televisión plana colgada en una de las paredes frente a unos sofás cafés en forma de  _L_  con una mesa de póker detrás de ellos y un sistema estéreo localizado en una mesa de vidrio debajo de la televisión. Cecil había agregado su toque personal con un  _Xbox_ _360_  con todos los accesorios y todos los juegos imaginables. Había una mesa de billar y un bar a la derecha del cuarto con un tablero de dardos en la pared más alejada. Se sentía como una taberna pero más confortable.

—Bueno, miren lo que trajo el gato. Un perro. —Genial. Justo a quien Hazz necesitaba ver ahora. El boca floja de Remi. El chico tenía siempre un comentario acerca de todo. Definitivamente esa franqueza no era algo con lo que Hazz quisiera que su pareja tratara ahora.

—Hey también a ti, Remington. —Hazz inclinó la cabeza—. Él es mi pareja, Louis. —Hazz colocó su mano en la baja espalda de su pareja y lo jaló al frente.

—Hey, Louis. Soy Remi. Encantado de conocerte.

Louis inclinó la cabeza. —Hola. —Se acomodó el flequillo sobre su frente, mirando al suelo. Hazz le murmuró al oído—. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de esto, rayito de sol? —Louis asintió y levantó la cabeza, viendo a todo el mundo a los ojos.

—Hey, hermoso. Soy Jasper.

Louis dio un paso atrás, dándole a Hazz una nerviosa mirada.

—Él es la reina aquí. Eso no quiere decir nada, amor. —Hazz le hablaba suavemente. Louis asintió y vio al lobo pelirrojo—. Hola, Jasper.

—Te daré tu reina. Muérdeme, Hazz. —Jasper le enseñó la lengua.

Hazz se rió. Sabía que los lobos tenían un excepcional oído. A él no le importaba en cuanto su pareja estuviera cómodo. Todo el mundo se presentó. Realmente a Hazz le presentaron a Johnny. Él ya se había ido cuando Hawk encontró a su dulce bebé. —De cualquier manera, ¿dónde está ese bruto?

—Justo aquí, viejo amigo. —Hawk palmeó su espalda mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Felicitaciones por encontrar a tu pareja.

—Lo mismo digo. Hola. Soy Hawk. —Hawk extendió la mano hacia Louis, quien dudoso la tomó.

Hawk era un hombre intimidante. Louis pensaba que Hazz lo era, pero Hawk le llevaba la delantera. Jaló su flequillo sobre su frente y bajó la mirada. Sintió que Hazz presionaba su baja espalda y levantó la cabeza.

—Cecil, Johnny, ¿podrían mostrarle los alrededores a Louis? Necesito hablar con Maverick. —Harry lo besó, pasando un dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Seguro, Harry. No hay problema. —Cecil estaba conspirando con Remi.

—Pequeña mierda. —Harry besó a Louis de nuevo entonces se dirigió a la oficina de Maverick.

🥀

Estirándose en la silla de cuero frente al escritorio de caoba, finalmente tomó una profunda respiración. Parte de su mente estaba preocupada por su pareja, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría asustado? Sabía que estaba en buenas manos con las dos parejas del tamaño de una pinta, pero aún seguía preocupado. Hazz ya lo extrañaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedes decirme acerca de ese ganso salvaje que te envié a cazar?

Maverick se rió.

Entonces el bastardo lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? Hazz se enderezó molesto.

—¿Me descubriste, huh? —Maverick se recargó jalando el vello debajo de su labio inferior y viendo a Hazz.

—¿Por qué me pediste que fuera a una misión falsa?

—Aún trato de descubrirlo yo mismo. Todo lo que sé es que tuve un sueño en que yo tenía que enviarte ahí. Y antes de que preguntes, los empecé a tener después de enlazarme con Cecil, y no tengo idea de por qué. —Maverick se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, cerrando las manos detrás de su espalda mientras veía hacia el jardín. —Tuve un sueño que me mostró que buscabas a alguien. Vi a tu pareja, aunque en ese momento no sabía que lo era. Sé que el sueño era real ahora que me presentaste a Louis. Eso es lo más extraño Hazz. Vi señales que me indicaban la ciudad en la que te encontrabas, el hotel en el que te quedarías e incluso los lugares en donde buscarías. De algún modo el sueño me convenció que no te dijera nada y que encontrara la manera de enviarte ahí. Lo siento, viejo amigo. Nunca quise engañarte. —Maverick aún seguía viendo por la ventana, como si el exterior le contestara. Tenía la mirada a lo lejos.

¿Cómo Hazz podría enojarse? Había encontrado a su pareja, en una misión fantasma. Sólo deseaba que Maverick le hubiera hablado del sueño. Hacer toda esa búsqueda lo había frustrado. Lo había hecho pensar que había perdido su toque. Una idea se le ocurrió, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—¿Qué más viste en tu sueño? —¿Vería lo que Louis hacía para vivir? Él no se avergonzaba de su pareja, pero no quería que su pareja estuviera consciente de que otros lo sabían. El chico ya había pasado por un duro camino que había afectado su autoestima.

—Cualquier otra cosa que viera no es asunto de nadie más, sino tuyo y de tu pareja.

Bueno, infiernos, eso contestaba su pregunta, ¿lo hacía? Quería preguntarle a Maverick sobre otra cuestión que luchaba dentro de él desde que llegó a la casa. —Tiene un hermano. Siento que lo mejor es traerlo aquí... donde es más seguro para él. No puedo decirte el por qué sin quebrar la confianza de Louis, lo que yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer. ¿Puedes ayudar?

Maverick se giró de la ventana con una repentina sonrisa en sus labios.

—Acerca de eso...

—Déjame suponer. ¿Tuviste otro sueño?

Maverick esta vez le dio una gran sonrisa.  _Bastardo engreído._

—Lo tienes que hacer. Lleva a dos Centinelas contigo. Los necesitarás. A Micah y a Storm para ser exactos. —Hazz asintió hacia Maverick cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Te juro que instalaré una puerta giratoria. —Maverick murmuró y luego gritó—. Adelante.

Hawk entró y se sentó en el sofá. —Me alegra que encontraras a tu pareja Hazz. Maverick me dijo del sueño.

Hazz levantó una ceja hacia Maverick, molesto de que le mintiera sobre la confidencialidad.

Maverick levantó la mano. —Antes de que te enojes, Hazz, solo le dije de los sueños, no del contenido de ellos. No es asunto de nadie saber por qué te envié. Al igual que no es asunto de nadie la siguiente misión y lo que será en el futuro ese niño. Ni siquiera tuyo. Solo tráelo aquí.

Tocaron a la puerta y Maverick giró los ojos. Antes de poder decir adelante. Cecil abrió la puerta y guió a Johnny hacia Hawk.

—Hawk, necesitas calmar a Johnny. Hazz, ve con tu pareja a la cocina. Él te necesita.

🥀

 Hazz salió de la oficina de Maverick y tomó el pasillo hacia la cocina. Louis estaba sentado ante la mesa con las manos en un puño, lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Hazz sacó la silla y lo jaló a sus brazos.

—¿Qué está mal, rayito de sol? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Si te pregunto algo, me dirías la verdad? —Louis se secó las lágrimas.

—Siempre. Yo no te mentiría. Ahora, ¿qué sucede? —Hazz había dejado a su pareja con Cecil y Johnny. Dos indefensos humanos. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido en media hora, mientras él estaba con Maverick?

—¿Esos dos pequeños chicos están siendo obligados a quedarse aquí? ¿Alguien los está lastimando? —Louis parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué le había dado esa idea a su pareja? Sabía de hecho que Maverick adoraba a Cecil y Cecil adoraba a Maverick. No sabía nada acerca de Hawk y Johnny, pero estaba seguro que lo mismo se aplicaba a ellos.

Se sentó, jalando a Louis a su regazo. —Ellos no son pequeños niños. Son hombres adultos, rayito de sol, y puedo decirte ahora que esos dos hombres y ahora tú son las personas que están más a salvo en esta casa. Esos lobos, cada uno de ellos, no tolerarían que alguien lastimara a alguno de ustedes tres, ni siquiera sus propias parejas. Ellos son felices, bebé. Te lo juro. —Hazz besó a Louis mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de su sedoso cabello.

—Es solo que no me puedo imaginar que ellos estén con hombres tan poderosos. Son tan pequeños. Johnny parece tan... inocente. Por favor dime que están bien. —Louis se acurrucó en el regazo de Hazz, quitando una pelusa de la camisa que no estaba.

—Te lo prometo, rayito de sol. Ellos están bien.

🥀

Harry llevó a Louis a la recámara. Como lo prometieron, sus cosas estaban adentro. Le dio una mirada a su nueva recámara. Era enorme, a diferencia del armario en el que vivía. La cama estaba en el centro de la recámara, y era alta. Un hermoso y grueso edredón negro con borgoña la cubría, con lo que parecían mil almohadas. Al chico le gustaba el confort.

Había dos grandes ventanas del piso al techo a los lados de la cama con gruesas cortinas detenidas en un lado. Había una puerta a la izquierda. Debía ser el cuarto de baño. En el piso había una gruesa alfombra. Quería quitarse los zapatos y pasar sus dedos sobre eso. Harry dejó su bolsa en una de las dos cómodas y luego abrió un gran cajón para su ropa.

—Puedo hacer esto. —Louis sacó la ropa que Harry le había comprado y la guardó en el cajón de roble. Ese cuarto era realmente hermoso, majestuoso. Louis notó dos cómodas sillas a la derecha, invitando a subir los pies y acurrucarse en ellas para darle la bienvenida al confort. Se dirigió hacia ellas y se sentó. Esto era el cielo.

Harry se rió. —¿Cómodo? —Se arrodilló a los pies de Louis, levantando sus piernas una a la vez, le quitó los tenis. Sus pies comenzaron a hormiguear cuando su pareja los masajeó, quitándole los calcetines en el proceso. Louis estaba asombrado de que su apocalíptico guerrero se arrodillara a sus pies. ¿Cuán afortunado había sido en su desafortunada vida? Temía irse a dormir. Cerrar los ojos podría terminar con esa alucinación, y Louis no estaba listo para dejarla. Nunca.

—Vamos a probar la cama. También es cómoda.

Louis se ruborizó, sabiendo muy bien que Harry tenía más en mente que probar el colchón. Bueno, eso podría ser parte de esto. Louis se rió graciosamente. Levantó la pierna para subir a la malditamente alta cama. Quizás él podría dejar un pequeño taburete bajo la cama. Esa era una buena idea.

—No, rayito de sol, tienes que probarla desnudo. Confía en mí. La experiencia vale la pena. —Su pareja tenía un diabólico brillo en sus ojos.  _«Correcto»._

Con su ropa pulcramente doblada sobre la cómoda, subió a la cama de Harry. Era confortable como el infierno. —Oh hombre no creí que se sintiera tan asombroso. —Louis se rodó en la cama, disfrutando la manera cómo se sentía el cómodo colchón bajo su cuerpo. —Harry, ¿puedes si lo quieres, cambiar de forma? —Louis se sentó en sus talones, la excitación irradiaba de él.

—Sí. Cambio a mi forma de lobo Timber.

—¿Puedo ver?

Harry se apartó, se desnudó antes de cambiar a su forma de lobo.

—¡Santa mierda!—Louis se movió hacia atrás, no estaba preparado para ver a una criatura del tamaño de un jodido pony.

Había pensado que se parecería a los lobos grises que había visto en el zoológico. Esta...  _were-criatura_ , era increíble.

Vió al lobo alejarse de la cama y sentarse en sus patas traseras frente a la puerta.

Louis bajó los pies de la cama, asustado como el infierno. ―¿Realmente eres tú, Harry? —El lobo asintió moviendo su enorme cabeza—. Yo... yo estoy asustado, pero quiero tocarte.

El lobo lentamente se levantó y cuidadosamente caminó hacia él, con su cabeza abajo. Louis con manos temblorosas acarició con las puntas de los dedos su suave pelaje. —Guau, tu pelaje se siente como el  _mink_  de la gorra de mi chaqueta—. Vacilando bajó de la cama, arrodillándose en el suelo. El lobo se acostó a sus pies, olfateando sus bolas—. Hey, deja eso. Puede ser que me guste el sexo doloroso y extraño, pero los animales no están en mi lista de cosas por probar. —El lobo lo lamió y bajó la cabeza entre sus patas—.  _Kinky_  bastardo.

Pasó la mano por la columna y el largo rabo, el lobo seguía acostado permitiendo la exploración. Louis frotó su abdomen, sintiendo que era más suave en esa área. Levantó una de las grandes patas, sosteniendo el peso en su palma. —Odiaría ser golpeado por una de estas. —Se puso de pie mientras dejaba la pata—. Gracias, Harry, por compartir esto conmigo.

Su pareja reapareció ante sus ojos. No creía que pudiera acostumbrarse a eso. Un minuto él estaba acostado en la alfombra como un enorme lobo y al siguiente estaba de pie desnudo. ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿A quién le importaba? Veía frente a él un cuerpo digno de babear.  _«Yum»._

Louis cayó de rodillas, tomando la cabeza del pene directamente dentro de su boca. Había estado muriéndose por saborear a Harry. El salado sabor se esparció en su lengua, causando que Louis gimiera. No había nada mejor que saborear a un hombre. El almizcleño sabor, el firme y fuerte cuerpo, y el tono de mando de su pareja lo hicieron tomarlo más profundamente. Louis pasó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del pene, pasó la punta por la ranura sacando la miel.

Su mano libre acunó las bolas de Harry, sintiendo el peso y rolándolas como si fueran unas esferas chinas para el stress.

—Después. —Harry jaló a Louis, levantándolo a la cama.

Harry acunó su mejilla y lo besó—. Sobre tus rodillas cachorro.

Louis lo complació. Deslizándose hacia el borde

Louis gimió mientras Harry separaba sus nalgas y lamió una larga línea hacia sus bolas y arrugado agujero. Louis gimió cuando Harry mordió una de sus nalgas.

—Oh, joder. —Louis inclinó su otra nalga para que Harry también la mordiera. Cuando Harry lo hizo, Louis bajó la cabeza hacia el edredón y comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. Las sensaciones lo recorrían como fuego fuera de control, lamiendo hasta sus terminaciones nerviosas, tragándolo en el infierno.

Su pene estaba pulsando mientras la sangre lo llenaba. Estaba grueso y pesado. Harry selló la herida, abrió otra, marcando su espalda y trasero. Bajó a sus muslos y abrió la carne en ambos lados, lamiendo las bolas.

—Gírate, acuéstate de espaldas y separa tus piernas.

Louis se giró complaciéndolo. Se sentía mal por estar arriba del lindo edredón carmesí pero no lo suficiente para detenerse.

Harry selló las heridas en los muslos y lamió la larga vena en el pene de Louis, mordiéndola.

—¡Joder! —Louis gritó mientras el caliente chorro de semen salía, golpeando su pecho y bajo su mentón, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, sus rodillas levantadas y sus piernas cayeron a los lados.

—Eso es, bebé. Déjate ir. Siente.

—Jódeme, Harry. —Louis rogaba jadeando. Sintió los dedos deslizarse en su interior. Su mente estaba nublada. Harry lanzó las piernas de Louis sobre sus brazos y entonces se hundió profundamente. Louis tenía tanta urgencia que balbuceaba. Oleadas de erotismo lo recorrían cuando Harry comenzó a morderlo y sellar las heridas. Su cuerpo era un campo de juego para Harry. Louis comenzó a rogarle a su lobo que lo hiciera correrse.

Harry empujó sus caderas más duro, embistiendo el agujero de Louis. Louis se corrió de nuevo y Harry se unió a él. Su lobo cayó sobre Louis y hundió sus dientes.

🥀

—¿Creo que deberíamos ver si está bien? Quizás ya no está enojado. —Johnny le dio un trago a su refresco de naranja mientras Cecil y él subían las escaleras.

Antes de que Cecil pudiera detenerlo, Johnny abrió la puerta de la recámara y entró.

—Yo, uh, yo...

—¡Fuera! —Louis tomó la camisa, pero era demasiado tarde. Cecil y Johnny habían visto todas las marcas que le había hecho Hazz y que cubrían toda la parte superior de su torso.

—¿Qué jodidos? —Cecil ignoró el exabrupto de Louis y entró más, viendo a Louis ponerse la camisa, cubriendo las marcas de las mordidas—. ¿Él te está lastimando, Louis?

—Se supone que las parejas no se lastiman el uno al otro, Cecil. —Johnny le murmuró.

—No me está haciendo daño. Por favor, déjenlo. —Louis se apresuró a entrar al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

—Vamos, amigo. Creo que Louis quiere estar solo. —Cecil jaló a Johnny fuera del cuarto, yendo directamente a la oficina de Maverick. Entró y vio a Hawk y a Hazz hablando con su pareja.

—Maverick, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado? ―Cecil vió a Hazz fijamente, se sentía nervioso por estar en el mismo cuarto que él. El lobo era enorme. ¿Cómo podía usar esa fuerza contra su pareja?

—Seguro, bebé. Si ustedes chicos me disculpan. Solo será un momento. —Maverick apresuró a todo el mundo a salir, y Cecil sostuvo la mano de Johnny para mantenerlo ahí. Hawk inclinó la cabeza hacia Cecil pero salió con Hazz.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —Maverick tomó asiento detrás del escritorio cuando Cecil se acercó con Johnny.

—¡Hazz está lastimando a Louis! —Johnny soltó antes de que Cecil pudiera tratar el tema delicadamente.

—Cálmate, Johnny. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque entramos al cuarto y él tiene muchas mordidas por todo su cuerpo. Trató de cubrirse y nos dijo que saliéramos. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Tienes que hacer algo, Maverick. ―Johnny torcía sus manos y se movía de un pie al otro.

Maverick vió a su pareja. Cecil asintió su acuerdo.

—Está bien, quiero que ustedes dos regresen a la cocina y se preparen algo de comer mientras hablo con Hazz. ¿Está bien?

Ellos asintieron al unísono y salieron.

Hazz y Hawk entraron y tomaron asiento.

—Hawk, ¿Te molestaría darme un momento con Hazz?

Hawk asintió y salió a buscar a su pareja.

🥀

—¿Qué sucede, Maverick? —A Hazz no le gustó las sensaciones que sentía de todo el mundo. Algo estaba sucediendo y no era bueno. ¿Había Louis enloquecido de nuevo? No creía eso. Los pequeños chicos se lo hubieran dicho. Hazz se inclinó hacia adelante del sofá y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, esperando que su Alfa hablara.

—Necesito que me contestes honestamente, Hazz. ¿Estás siendo rudo con tu pareja? ¿Estás lastimándolo? —Maverick le preguntó con una expresión de furia en su cara.

—¿Por qué estás tú preguntándome algo como eso? ¿Honestamente crees que lastimaría a mi pareja? —Hazz no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación. No podía entender por qué Maverick, su mejor amigo, podía acusarlo de algo como eso. Sabía que el Alfa podría matar a quien abusara de su pareja; todos los guerreros podrían, pero ese no era su caso.

—Tiene múltiples mordidas cubriéndolo. Así que te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Lastimaste a Louis?

—No es tu maldito asunto lo que suceda entre mi pareja y yo. ―Hazz se puso de pie, igualando la postura de su Alfa y la ira en su rostro.

—No fuerces mi mano, Hazz. Solo estoy viendo por su bienestar. Siéntate. Habla. —Maverick y Hazz se sentaron, Hazz suspiró fuertemente.

—Él tiene... una cosa por el dolor. Las mordidas en particular. Es algo que mi pareja quiere y anhela. —Hazz se maldijo por traicionar la confianza de Louis. Si su pareja supiera que había hablado de sus asuntos íntimos se mortificaría.

—¿En serio? Uh, está bien. No me lo esperaba. —Maverick frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, mirando con inquietud a Hazz—. ¿Es seguro para él?

—Es seguro. Yo lo monitoreo. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Apreciaría que hablaras con tu pareja para mantener esto en privado. No quiero que Louis se sienta avergonzado. —Hazz se puso de pie esperando la respuesta de Maverick. Maverick inclinó la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Hazz se encontró con Hawk de camino para ir a buscar a Louis.

—Hazz, espera. —Hazz se giró, colocando una mano en el barandal y tomando una profunda respiración. Realmente no quería tener esta conversación.

—Hawk, ¿podría esperar?

—No. Johnny me dijo lo que sucedió. Hablé con él para que no se lo mencione a nadie más. —Hazz no esperaba la discreción del comandante. Él lo vio con cautela.

—¿Qué sucede con esa comprensión? ¿No me vas a preguntar si lo lastimé? Los demás parece que piensan eso —dijo Hazz.

—Cuando mi pareja me dijo lo que vio, lo supe. Sabía que no lo lastimabas. Solo... sé cuidadoso. Se te puede salir de las manos rápidamente cuando el sexo está involucrado. —Su comandante hablaba como si tuviera experiencia con eso. Quizás la tenía.

Hazz asintió y subió las escaleras.

🥀

Louis vio las marcas de mordidas en el espejo. Trazó con su dedo una a una las heridas selladas, su pene comenzó a endurecer al pensar en la manera en que Harry hundió sus dientes en él. ¿Por qué le gustaba eso? ¿Estaba enfermo?

Disfrutaba el dolor de esa manera. Louis recordó la primera vez que él se había cortado. Sentía como si el dolor se fuera a través de sus heridas. Aliviaba la presión. Nunca dejó que nadie lo supiera y nunca dejó que un  _John_  se lo hiciera. Esto era demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo.

Louis se puso la camisa y se la abotonó. ¿Cecil y Johnny se lo dirían a todo el mundo? ¿Se alejarían de él ahora?

—Hey, deja de pensar tan duro. —Harry entró al cuarto y envolvió sus brazos por detrás de Louis—. Oí que tuviste visita. —Su pareja se inclinó y besó la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis.

—Genial, ahora todo el mundo va a saber que Louis es un loco enfermo. —Jaló el flequillo sobre su frente y pasó la punta de sus dedos por el lavabo, rehusándose a levantar la mirada.

Harry lo giró, puso sus nudillos bajo el mentón de Louis haciendo que su pareja lo viera. —Mírame, rayito de sol. Déjame aclararte algo en caso de que aún no lo hayas descubierto. Soy un mordedor, siempre he sido un mordedor y puede ser que siga siendo un mordedor por siempre. ¿Qué crees que haría con una tímida pareja en la cama?

Louis quería objetar, pero apretó los labios manteniéndose en silencio.

—Mi pene está tan duro como para clavar clavos solo con pensar en hundir mis dientes en ti. Necesito una pareja que pueda aceptar el dolor. Tú eres esa pareja. Nunca te avergüences de lo que compartimos juntos. —Harry señaló hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño—. ¿Crees que esos Centinelas de abajo, son extremadamente conservadores en la cama? Infiernos, no. He oído sus historias. Lo que te gusta es moderado comparado con lo de esos  _kinkys_  bastardos.

La mirada de Louis fue hacia el bulto en los jeans de Harry, lamiendo sus labios, miró a su pareja por entre sus largas pestañas.

—Sabes, puedo ayudarte con eso. —Louis trató con su más seductora sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que puedes. —La voz de Harry era gruesa cuando respondió.

Tocaron a la puerta. —Joder. Aguanta ese pensamiento. ―Harry se inclinó sacando la mitad de su torso por la puerta del baño—. Adelante —gritó.

—Uh, Maverick y yo llevaremos a nuestras parejas al centro comercial, y queríamos invitarte y a Louis.

Louis movió sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

—Quizás en otro momento. Gracias por pensar en nosotros.

—Seguro. Hasta luego.

—¿Qué fue eso, rayito de sol? ¿No quieres conocer a la gente con la que vivimos? —Su lobo lo subió al mostrador, acunó su cara y se inclinó a besarlo.

—No estoy listo para enfrentar a esos dos pequeños chicos. Lo haré, solo que no ahora. —Parecía que cada vez que estaba alrededor de ellos algo sucedía. Ahora era más feliz disfrutando a su pareja.

—Como quieras, rayito de sol.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pareja levantándolo del mostrador y dejando que se pusiera de pie. Permaneció tranquilo mientras Harry lo desnudaba. Ellos entraron en la ducha. Harry lavó su cabello. La piel de Louis se erizó ante la sensación de las manos de su pareja recorriendo su cabello.

Ellos ni siquiera habían tenido sexo y Louis estaba cerca de correrse.

🥀

Hazz justo había terminado de secar a Louis con la toalla, cuando alguien golpeó fuerte en su puerta y gritó su nombre. Envolvió su cintura y cruzó el cuarto.

—¿Qué, Murdock? —Hazz gritó.

El Centinela se disculpó por la interrupción. —Maverick ha llamado a todos los centinelas al área de comida del centro comercial, Johnny se ha perdido.

—Voy en camino. —Hazz y Louis se pusieron sus ropas y bajaron las escaleras, casi cada camioneta estaba saliendo. El camino de grava estaba lleno. Eso era una triste vista.

Ellos llegaron al centro comercial media hora después, rompiendo algunas leyes de tránsito para llegar tan rápido como pudieran. Hazz encontró a Hawk y Maverick parados a un lado viendo hacia la multitud. Hawk parecía que estaba por matar a cada persona que estaba ahí. Podía decir que el comandante estaba luchando por evitar cambiar.

—Lo encontraremos. No pierdas la esperanza. Él es inteligente, Hawk. —Hazz le pidió a Louis que se quedara con Cecil mientras ellos recorrían el centro comercial y el área alrededor. Ellos no encontraron nada.

Oyó a Maverick gritar:—Vámonos. —Todos los guerreros se dirigieron a la entrada.

Ellos llegaron al frente de una casa que Jasper le dijo que pertenecía al hermano de Johnny, quien era el que lo había secuestrado. Esta mierda parecía ser cada vez peor. Ellos entraron al lugar y lo encontraron vacío. Después de revisarlo, no encontraron pistas. Eso estaba mal, considerando que los lobos eran los mejores rastreadores, pero no puedes rastrear cuando no dejaron nada qué encontrar.

El comandante estaba literalmente arrancando la cabeza de todos. ¿Qué podían hacer sus hombres? Todos ellos estaban asustados mientras Hawk desgarraba la casa buscando a su lindo bebé. El teléfono celular de Hawk timbró.

Hazz vió al Comandante caer de rodillas y gritar.

🥀

Louis los acompañó mientras catorce lobos furiosos entraban al hospital en una depredadora marcha. Louis y Cecil estaban en el centro. Nadie alejaba la vista de ellos. Los centinelas estaban cerrados a modos de protección debido a la preocupación por las parejas.

Maverick fue quien habló con la enfermera para saber en dónde se encontraba Johnny. Louis podía decía que Hawk estaba hecho un lío. El feroz guerrero caminaba como un zombi. La enfermera señaló los elevadores. Ellos tomaron los tres y subieron. Cecil lo sorprendió tomando su mano y apretándosela.

De nuevo fue Maverick quien habló. Cuando la enfermera preguntó si todos eran familia de Johnny, Maverick le informó que todos ellos lo eran. Eso hizo que Louis realmente se sintiera que pertenecía a esa mezcolanza de hombres. Una cálida sensación lo recorrió.

Hawk fue guiado al fondo mientras todo el mundo tomó asiento. Harry jaló a Louis en su regazo, acunándolo y meciéndolo. Louis sabía que Hazz se sentía aliviado de que estuviera bien y con él. No podía ni imaginar por lo que Hawk estaba pasando.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado con Cecil en el estudio tratando de imaginar cómo jugar ese maldito juego. Frustrado lanzó el control al suelo. —Oficialmente apesto para esto.

—Solo te falta práctica. Al menos no lo lanzaste al televisor como lo hizo Maverick cuando se enojó. —Cecil se reía.

—Créeme, pasó por mi mente. Necesito una gruesa y grasosa hamburguesa. ¿Hay un lugar en la ciudad? —Hombre, él también podría agregar unas papas fritas. El pensar en eso le hizo agua la boca. También sería bueno una malteada.

—Si, veré quién nos puede llevar.

Cecil regresó frustrado, diciéndole a Louis que la mayoría de los Centinelas estaban afuera patrullando o en el hospital y los que estaban ahí, bueno,  _bastardos perezosos._

—¿Hey, Louis? ¿Estás en contra de robar un auto? —Cecil revisó alrededor de ellos para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchara. Eso hizo que Louis hiciera lo mismo.

Louis levantó la cabeza. —Uh, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba pensando en ' _tomar prestado_ ' el carro de uno de estos flojos. —Cecil se puso de pie, viendo hacia la esquina del pasillo.

—Realmente no es una urgencia, amigo. —¿Ese pequeño chico estaba tratando de mandarlo a la cárcel? O peor, enfrentarlo a la ira de un lobo.

—Bueno, amigo, a mí sí me urge. Nos vamos. —Tomó un juego de llaves del tazón de vidrio mientras se dirigía a la puerta del frente. No tenía ni idea a qué vehículo pertenecía las llaves. Cecil presionó el botón para quitarle la alarma y la camioneta al final de la línea encendió las luces.

🥀

—Uh, Maverick, Creo que necesitamos mudarnos. —Storm entró en la oficina del Alfa, confundido.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso, Storm?

—Porque alguien se robó mi camioneta.

🥀

—Hey, Louis, ¿Qué hace ese tipo? —Ellos se encontraban frente a la ventanilla para pedir su orden. Las papas fritas se estaban cocinando. Cecil vio cómo un chico de apariencia jamaiquina con un sombrero rastafariano salía de una  _Hummer_  y entraba al restaurante.

Dos muy musculosas mujeres lo siguieron. Entraron por un momento y luego salieron. Recorrieron la calle como si estuvieran perdidos. Luego Cecil vio cómo los tres cruzaban la calle hacia ellos y pasaron por la ventanilla del conductor, ellas entraron al sitio de comidas rapidas donde se encontraban y el tipo se quedó afuera.

—No sé, pero el tipo parece que te está mirando.

Louis vio con cautela al tipo que parecía estar jugando con su MP3, levantando la mirada hacia Cecil cada pocos segundos.

—Solo relájate y no hagas contacto visual. —Louis se recargó, deseando que la maldita comida les fuera entregada. Sentía que conocía al tipo, pero no quería preocupar a Cecil.

—¿Por qué él me está mirando? —Cecil murmuró. Ambos tenían las ventanillas abajo.

Las dos mujeres salieron. —No sucede nada ahí adentro —Una de ellas le dijo al jamaiquino. Ellos vieron al trio cruzar la calle, el tipo subió a la Hummer y ellas caminaron en la calle pavoneándose y saludando a los carros que pasaban.

—Uh, Louis, ¿Son prostitutas?

—Eso creo, Cecil. No sabía que en tu tranquilo pueblo hubiera. —Louis se tensó en su asiento, extremadamente incómodo. Esa situación le trajo muchos malos recuerdos.

Sabía que Cecil no sabía nada de su pasado, pero aún así se sentía avergonzado con el pequeño chico. Sentía como si tuviera un gran letrero de neón en la cabeza señalándolo como puta.

El Jamaiquino encendió la Hummer y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos, estacionándose a la derecha de su camioneta, salió. Se apoyó contra la parte de atrás de su vehículo mirando una vez más a Cecil.

 _«Mierda...»_  Ellos tenían que irse de ahí. Justo cuando el hombre se enderezó para dirigirse a ellos, una camioneta Navigator negra se colocó frente a ellos. Las puertas se abrieron y dos muy enojados hombres salieron.  _«Oh,_ _joder»_ _._  Cecil estaba cerca de lograr que los mataran.

Harry y Maverick se acercaron a sus ventanas.

—Sal —el Alfa le ordenó a Louis.

Louis salió y Maverick tomó su lugar. Viendo hacia la Hummer, el tipo no estaba por ningún lado. Louis subió en el asiento del pasajero de la Navigator mientras Harry subía en el asiento del conductor.

No hablaron en el trayecto a la casa.

🥀

Bueno, maldición. Ni siquiera consiguió su hamburguesa y sus papas. Harry en silencio lo guió arriba de las escaleras.

—Quítate la ropa. —Harry le ordenó—. Toda.

—Hombre —Louis murmuró bajo su respiración mientras hacía lo que se le dijo. Cecil le debía un gran momento por esto. Harry parecía que podría masticar clavos. Para nada era bueno. Él prefería a un lobo caliente que a un lobo enojado en cualquier día, pero parecía que iba a tener a ambos ahora.

—Acuéstate sobre tu espalda y levanta las manos arriba de tu cabeza. —Mientras Louis hacía exactamente eso, Harry fue al armario y regresó con dos cinturones.  _«¡Oh, mierda!»_  ¿Él iba a ser golpeado?

Harry aseguró sus muñecas en la cabecera de la cama entonces las jaló para asegurarse que estaban tensas. —¿Te duele?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Harry se inclinó y levantó una de las piernas de Louis extendiendo sus caninos. El pene de Louis golpeó su bajo abdomen cobrando vida. Harry rozó su pantorrilla, recorriéndola con sus dientes del tobillo a la rodilla, causando que la piel se volviera de gallina y el pene se levantara.

—Muérdeme, por favor. —Louis gimió con una voz que invitaba al sexo.

—Si mi pareja quiere ser un delincuente, tendrá que aceptar su castigo. No mordidas. —Harry lo mordía pero no rompía la piel. Louis se estaba volviendo loco, quería que su pareja hundiera sus dientes.  _«¿No mordidas?»_

—Entonces quiero un abogado. Me declaro no culpable. Ahora muérdeme, ¡maldición!

Harry sólo se reía, siguió su no agresivo asalto. Louis trataba de empujarse con las piernas al interior de la boca de Harry y forzarlo a romper la piel, pero Harry no lo permitía.

—Compórtate.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en esto? Por favor, pareja, muérdeme.

—No.

—Entonces desátame. Yo puedo encargarme de esto.

—No.

Louis comenzó a luchar, jalando sus brazos, tratando de soltarse de los cinturones, pero Harry los había asegurado firmemente. No se movían. Harry palmeó duro su muslo y Louis gimió. Un sonido de necesidad.

—Dije que te comportes. —Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste hoy? Tú y la pareja del Alfa estuvieron en riesgo no solo de ser secuestrados sino de cualquier otra potencial amenaza.

—No. —La voz de Louis era de total inocencia.

—Ah, mi pareja agrega otro cargo. Mentir. —Harry tomó de la mesita de noche una delgada pieza trenzada y comenzó a atar precisos nudos alrededor del pene y las bolas de Louis—. Ahora, no te vas a correr hasta que te lo permita.

Harry mordió duro en la parte interna del muslo de Louis, Louis gritó. Podía sentir sus bolas tensarse y su pene pulsar, Harry levantó la cabeza y mordió la parte interna del otro muslo.

—Por favor, oh, por favor. Déjame correrme. Te prometo que haré lo que quieras. —Louis sabía que podía darle la luna a Harry si él desgarraba el maldito cordón de su pene. El dolor lo estaba llevando a nuevas alturas, pero él no podía liberarse. Tenía que recordar robar otro auto.

Harry selló la herida y besó su camino hacia la grieta del culo de Louis, entonces empujó las piernas y mordió las nalgas. Louis seguía rogando.

Louis vio cómo Harry se desnudaba y tomaba dos cinturones más. Ató los tobillos de Louis, asegurándolos en la cabecera también. Louis se sentía como un contorsionista.

Vió cómo Harry tomaba algo rosado del cajón junto con la botella de lubricante. Inclinó el cuello para ver, pero con sus piernas arriba de su cabeza era imposible. Harry subió a la cama situándose a la altura de su hombro.

Harry empujó algo duro en el culo de Louis, mientras hundía sus dientes en el hombro de Louis. Harry movía el objeto duro, dentro y fuera de su culo mientras chupaba la rota piel. Louis gritaba jalando las ataduras con la fuerza de su lujuria, dolor y placer recorrían su cuerpo fuertemente amarrado.

—¿Quieres correrte? —Harry dejó la carne con la que se había dado un festín.

—Por favor —Louis rogó en un ahogado murmullo.

Harry sacó el objeto de su culo, lanzándolo a un lado. Louis logró ver el dildo. Harry se subió a los pies de la cama y hundió su pene, colocando sus manos en la parte trasera de los muslos de Louis. Harry se empujó dentro de él con toda su fuerza. Solo cuando Louis pensó que perdería la cabeza con toda esa lujuria que lo consumía, Harry desanudó su eje. —Córrete.

Louis hizo erupción con fuertes gritos, sus caderas se movían empujándose hacia el pene de Harry.

Louis estaba aturdido. Se estremecía mientras lo último de su semen era disparado en su interior. Harry retiró los amarres. Su lobo cayó a su lado exhausto. Louis estaba demasiado adolorido como para moverse.

🥀

Louis entró en la cocina y vió a Cecil junto al refrigerador. Tomó el jugo y caminó hacia el gabinete de las tazas. Louis vio cuán extraño caminaba Cecil. Sonrió.

—Veo que tu pareja también te castigó.

—Pero valió la pena. —Cecil se rió—. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos de nuevo?

🥀

—Necesito que me prometas que no irás a ningún lado sin un lobo de escolta. —Hazz jaló a Louis a sus brazos, besando el cuello y mordiendo su piel.

—Lo prometo. Sé cuidadoso. Mi papá es uno de esos imbéciles. No esperes que solo te entregue a Oliver. ¿Tienes la fotografía que te di?

—Sí. —Hazz le besó la punta de su nariz antes de alejarse. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y sacó la pequeña foto escolar que Louis le había dado. Hazz se sintió más protector al ver al joven sonriendo en la fotografía. El niño tenía confianza en su mirada y una encantadora sonrisa. Pensar que su padre estuviera abusando de él, enojaba más a Hazz.

—Puedo manejar cualquier trampa de tu padre. Compórtate. Te amo. —Hazz se fue a recuperar al herido jovencito.

🥀

Louis y Cecil le pidieron a Evan que los llevara a la cafetería. Louis necesitaba sacar de su mente la ausencia de Harry y el ver a su hermano de nuevo. Habían tratado de hablar con Johnny para que viniera con ellos, pero el pequeño no había dejado el cuarto desde que llegó a casa del hospital. Además de eso Remi estaba  _'desaparecido en combate'._

—No van a salirse de mi vista ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad? ―Evan llevó la camioneta  _Navigator_  a un lugar del estacionamiento frente al café. Louis notó que Evan revisaba los alrededores antes de dejar que salieran del vehículo. Cuando él se sintió seguro, Evan le quitó el seguro a las puertas.

—Prometemos comportarnos. —Louis lo juró y levantó la mano haciendo el saludo de los  _boys_ _scout_. No quería hacer enojar al enorme lobo. El tipo parecía que disfrutaba causar dolor. Evan medía un metro noventa y ocho con muy anchos hombros.

 _No, gracias_.

Aún con Evan escoltándolos, Louis recordó que dejó su cartera en el asiento trasero. Le prometió a Evan ir corriendo directo a la camioneta y regresar al interior. Con dudas, Evan asintió.

Justo cuando Louis estaba cerrando la puerta para regresar al café, el jamaiquino apareció por la parte de atrás de la Navigator.

—Entonces, chico de alquiler, ¿cuánto por trabajar para mí? Mi nombre es Jackson soy el Alfa de la manada del Este. —Le dio a Louis una diabólica sonrisa. La piel de Louis se erizó al pensar en estar cerca de ese horrible hombre.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. —Louis se alejaba mientras Jackson se acercaba.

—Puedo reconocer a una puta a un kilómetro de distancia. Pago muy bien. Vamos, eres un profesional. No tengo que enseñarte nada. —Jackson alcanzó a Louis justo cuando Evan llegaba por el otro lado de la camioneta.

Cecil envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y lo jaló hacia atrás. Louis estaba congelado ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. ¿Por qué no podía escapar de su pasado? ¿Por qué lo seguía cuando todo lo que quería era comenzar de nuevo? Parecía que correr cuatro estados de distancia a una tranquila ciudad no fue suficiente. Qué tenía que hacer, ¿Dejar el planeta? La sensación de vacío que había sentido en su interior durante tanto tiempo comenzó a instalarse de nuevo en él. ¡No! No le permitiría al imbécil destruir lo que Harry había trabajado tan duro para construir en el interior de Louis.

Las parejas vieron cómo Evan envolvía con su gran mano el cuello del lobo. —Si no estuviéramos en este momento rodeados por testigos humanos, desgarraría tu jodida garganta. Lárgate al infierno, Jackson. Ahora. —Evan soltó al otro lobo. Louis vió cómo Jackson se acomodaba la camisa, mirando a Louis antes de irse.

Aunque Louis sabía que ya no vivía esa vida, las palabras de Jackson lo hicieron sentirse como una sucia puta de nuevo. Entró al café, con la mirada en el suelo, sintiéndose sin valor y degradado.

Cecil apretó su cintura. —Hey, Hazz puede patearte el trasero si te ve de esa forma. Levanta la cabeza. Sé orgulloso. La opinión de alguien solo debe importarte si esa persona te importa. ¿Te importa lo que ese tipo Jackson piensa?

—Infiernos, no. —Louis levantó la cabeza y tomó una profunda respiración—. Gracias, Cecil.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí. Y debes saber que a nadie en la casa le importa tu pasado. Confía en mí.

🥀

Hazz veía la casa que le había causado a su pareja años de dolor. Parecía como cualquiera de las otras casas estilo rancho en la cuadra. Pero las apariencias engañaban. Se preguntaba cómo se vería Louis de niño jugando en el jardín frente a su casa. Cómo había aprendido a montar en bicicleta o cómo llegaba a casa después de la escuela. Su pareja había crecido en esa casa.

Louis le había dicho cómo su madre había huido con su jefe. ¿Podría la vida de su pareja haber sido diferente si su madre se hubiera quedado? ¿Podría ella haber protegido a sus pequeños niños?

Ella tenía que saber del monstruo con el que los dejaba. Tenía que haber visto los signos. ¿No le preocupaba? Se supone que las madres protegen a sus hijos de los demonios que se esconden en el armario y bajo la cama, no envolver como regalos a sus pequeños y entregarlos.

Una parte diabólica de él esperaba que ella hubiera obtenido lo que se merecía. Esperaba que ella viviera en un perpetuo infierno justo como en el que ella había dejado a sus hijos. Ella no merecía menos que la sentencia que les había dado a sus hijos.

Storm palmeó el hombro de Hazz. —¿No es ese el chico?

Hazz vio la foto de nuevo. El adolescente que caminaba en la banqueta se parecía al de la foto, ligeramente.

El que venía usaba lápiz labial negro, y pintura de uñas negras. Sus orejas tenían piercing desde arriba hasta el lóbulo de las orejas y una barra de metal perforaba su labio inferior. Usaba una fea camiseta negra y holgados jeans negros. Con cadenas colgando por todos lados y botas de combate negras.

—Creo que es él. —Santa mierda, ¿Qué le había sucedido al chico del que Louis hablaba con tanto cariño? ¿Qué fue de ese niño? Eso no importaba. Oliver se iría con ellos hoy—. Vamos.

Los tres guerreros salieron del vehículo rentado. Ellos caminaron por la banqueta como soldados de Lucifer. Un aire de oscuro depredador los rodeaba. Todos ellos median más de un metro noventa y cinco. Hazz tocó a la puerta del frente y luego se apartaron, sus manos cerradas frente a él. Sus hombros cuadrados.

La puerta se abrió. Un hombre de edad estaba frente a ellos. Tenía una constitución robusta y mucha arrogancia. A Hazz le desagradó inmediatamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó mientras cerraba ligeramente la puerta.

Hazz se empujó hacia adentro, haciendo a un lado al hombre. ―¿Dónde está Oliver?

—¿Qué infiernos creen que están haciendo? Salgan de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía. —El padre trató de sacar a Hazz, pero Hazz no permitió nada de eso. Lanzó al tipo al sofá gruñéndole. Micah fue al pasillo mientras Storm se quedaba junto a la puerta con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

—Llámalos. Quiero ver que les expliques cómo has abusado de tu hijo durante muchos, muchos años. Me envió Louis para rescatar a su hermano de tus jodidas y enfermas manos. —Hazz dio un paso hacia el sofá—. Niégalo si quieres. Me aseguraré de que Louis testifique sobre los años de tu perversión.

—¿Quién eres? —El padre preguntó aterrado.

—Alguien que puede dejarte con vida. Será mejor que nos permitas salir de aquí con Oliver y nunca lo contactes de nuevo. ―Hazz se inclinó su cabello caía como un peligroso velo mientras gruñía—. Nunca.

Micah regresó a la sala con un atemorizado Oliver a su lado. El chico tenía una mochila colgando de su hombro y veía fijamente a su padre con repulsión. Le escupió a la cara, entonces se alejó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hazz le gruñó una vez más al padre. —Si veo tu cara de nuevo, me aseguraré de que estés en un ataúd. —Con eso se giró y desapareció.

🥀

Louis levantó la vista cuando tocaron a la puerta de su recámara. Cecil estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa.

—Hazz llamó. Viene en camino con Oliver. Ellos deben estar aquí en cualquier momento.

El corazón de Louis comenzó a acelerarse. Siguió a Cecil por las escaleras y se quedó en el estudio a esperar la llegada de su hermano. ¿Cómo actuaría Oliver? ¿Lo odiaría por no estar ahí?

¿Aceptaría a Louis con los brazos abiertos? ¿Su padre habría abusado de su hermano cuando él no estuvo ahí para protegerlo?

Su mente era un remolino de ansiedad para cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y los cuatro hombres entraron.

Louis se puso de pie y se secó las manos en el frente de los jeans. Vió a su hermano y se quedó con la boca abierta.  _«¿Oliver?»_  No había manera. Ese no podía ser él. ¿Podría? ¿Cómo su hermano había cambiado tan drásticamente en cuatro meses?

—Oliver. —Louis llegó a él y lo abrazó. Su hermano se tensó, no regresó el abrazo. Después de un momento, Oliver empujó a Louis.

—Suficiente. ¿Eres un marica o algo así? Déjate de sentimentalismos.

A Louis se le cayó la cara. ¿Quién infiernos era ese chico y dónde estaba su dulce y confiado hermano? Se apartó sin palabras.

Harry envolvió en sus brazos a Louis. ¿Por qué su hermano actuaba de esa manera?

—Si, veo que lo eres. Solo no intentes esa mierda homo conmigo. —Oliver cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho viendo fijamente a Louis.

Sentía como si su hermano lo hubiera abofeteado verbalmente. Louis supuso que lo hizo. Luchaba por encontrar algo qué decir, pero las palabras lo evadían. Envolviendo los brazos en su cintura, Louis se apartó. Eso no era lo que se esperaba, no de Oliver. ¿De dónde venía todo ese odio?

—Cuida tu lengua, jovencito. Es a mi pareja a la que le hablas. ―Harry le gruñó a su hermano. Dio un paso hacia Oliver. Louis pensó que de seguro Harry iba a estrangularlo.

Micah se acercó a su hermano. ¿Qué in...? Louis notó que él estaba a modo de lobo protector con Oliver. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una luz se encendió en su cabeza.  _«Pareja»._

Por la manera en que su hermano estaba derramando veneno, Micah no tendría una oportunidad en el infierno de emparejarse con Oliver. Además del hecho de que su hermano solamente tenía diecisiete años, la situación se veía bastante fea por el momento.

—Oí que eras una puta en las calles. ¿Es cierto? —Oliver le soltó a Louis.

Micah sacó a Oliver del camino de Harry quien se lanzó hacia él. Todo el pasado de Louis lo golpeó en la cara con las palabras de su hermano. Todas las indecentes cosas que él había hecho para sobrevivir le llegaron en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

—¡Con un demonio, Micah, sácalo de aquí, antes de que golpeé su culo contra el suelo! —Harry tomó a Louis, jalándolo a sus brazos y subiendo las escaleras. Louis lloraba histéricamente.

Harry lo llevó a su habitación, sosteniéndolo fuerte contra su pecho. No podía creer que su hermano hubiera sido tan cruel. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Recordaba al cariñoso jovencito. Alguien que admiraba a Louis. Ese chico en la planta baja era el engendro de Satán.

No había manera de que pudiera acercarse a Oliver ahora. No hasta que pudiera manejar el desprecio que en su hermano parecía florecer.

—Lo siento mucho, rayito de sol. —Harry frotaba su espalda. Louis comenzó a llorar suavemente en sus brazos, no sabía qué decir. Aún estaba molesto por la mierda que le había dicho Jackson. ¿Estaba todo el mundo de acuerdo para recordándole su sórdido pasado? Sería un maldito si le permitía a alguien más herirlo.

Louis puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. —¿Parece que no pueden dejar que lo olvide,  _huh_ _?_

—No tienes absolutamente nada de qué avergonzarte. Tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir. Sostén tu cabeza en alto sabiendo por lo que atravesaste y también que sacaste a tu hermano. Dale tiempo bebé. —Harry lo acercó, dejando que Louis supiera lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Hazme el amor, Harry, demuéstrame que valgo.

Louis se puso de pie y se desnudó mientras Harry desabrochaba sus jeans y los bajaba a sus tobillos. Louis tomó el lubricante y acarició el pene de su pareja mientras lo lubricaba. Lanzó la botella y subió al regazo del lobo. Dios, cuánto amaba a Harry.

Harry sostenía su pene mientras Louis se empalaba. Lágrimas bajaban por su cara mientras comenzaba un lento ritmo. No era duro y doloroso como usualmente lo quería. Esto era diferente. Era sensual y lento.

Harry tomó sus caderas mientras lentamente se movía dentro y fuera, Harry se apartó, dejando solo la cabeza de su pene dentro de Louis quien se deslizaba hacia abajo, sosteniendo su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente.

—Te amo, Harry.

—También te amo, rayito de sol. —Harry hundió su caninos en el hombro de Louis mientras Louis se corría, su semen hizo erupción entre el abdomen de ambos.

Harry gruñó mientras cerraba la herida y se empujaba duro, gritando su liberación.

Louis se acostó contra él, aún empalándose. Tomando el consuelo que la conexión le daba. No quería que Harry saliera de él. Harry era su caballero con brillante armadura. Louis sonrió consigo mismo ante el cliché.

Lo sabía. Pasara lo que pasara, lo que sea que la vida le lanzara, Harry estaría con él, amándolo, apoyándolo.

🥀

Hawk me dijo que no lastimaste a Louis —dijo Johnny mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Bueno, me alegra de que se haya aclarado. —A Hazz ya no le importaba mucho que todo el mundo supiera ahora acerca de su pareja. Lo que él y Louis hacían no era asunto de nadie. Solo apestaba que Louis estuviera ahora tan avergonzado. Eso y el hecho de que su hermano había matado la poca felicidad de Louis de ver de nuevo a Oliver.

—Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches —Johnny se despidió de Hazz mientras salía llevándose su refrigerio.

El pequeño chico era adorable. Hazz se recordó que Johnny y Cecil solo cuidaban a su pareja. Apreciaba eso pero aún odiaba que lo descubrieran.

Tomando la fruta que Louis le había pedido de la cocina, Hazz se dirigió a la recámara. Ese había sido un largo día.

Se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera e inclinó la cabeza. ¿Qué era ese ruido? Hazz vio sobre su hombro al vestíbulo y no vio nada. Era muy tarde en la noche, y la mayoría de los Centinelas y las tres parejas estaban en sus cuartos. Los otros seis Centinelas deberían estar patrullando en el bosque. ¿Entonces quién estaba deambulando alrededor?

Hazz dejó el tazón en los escalones, sus ojos revisaron el área del frente. El ruido creció y en segundos lobos corrían por el pasillo de la cocina que justo acababa de dejar.

Esos lobos no le eran familiares. Hazz sabía que todos los lobos se parecían en su forma de lobo, y esas bestias no eran ninguno de ellos.

La agresión que ellos demostraban no presagiaba nada bueno. Los intrusos tenían las orejas hacia atrás. Sus dientes fuera y trataban de atacar a Hazz.

Hazz cambió, desgarrando sus pantalones cuando tomó su forma de lobo Timber. Se enfrentó a los lobos grises. A pesar de que era mucho más grande, ellos eran numerosos. Al parecer eran siete en total.

Hazz lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, alertando a los otros mientras subía las escaleras. Los siete no se quedaron juntos. Cuatro subieron las escaleras. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Hazz dejó la pelea que haba iniciado y corrió detrás de ellos. Tenía que llegar junto a Louis.

—¡Harry! —El grito de su pareja con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones venía desde su recámara.

Hazz cayó sobre sus cuatro patas cuando saltó a través de la puerta abierta. Su pareja estaba acurrucada en una esquina, acorralado por un lobo gris que le gruñía.

El guerrero no se detuvo a pensar. Hazz saltó sobre la espalda del intruso y usando su gran peso derribó al lobo gris.

Louis se arrastró en cuatro patas hacia el cuarto de baño, y cerró la puerta tras él. Hazz estaba agradecido de que su pareja usara el cerebro durante una crisis. Era un alivio no tener que mantener un ojo en su pareja durante la lucha.

¿Cómo estos siete habían logrado evadir a los Centinelas que estaban patrullando?, esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Estarían los Centinelas en el bosque también siendo atacados? ¿Cuántos habían logrado traspasar?

Hazz podía oír la pelea en el pasillo mientras cerraba la mandíbula en el lobo bajo él. El lobo gris luchaba, moviéndose y dándole zarpazos con sus garras para liberarse. Hazz no lo iba a permitir. No con su pareja detrás de la puerta del baño.

Hazz aplicó presión, mientras que el lobo debajo de él buscaba sus puntos débiles y enterraba las garras en la piel de Hazz. Su lobo sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente adelante y atrás tratando de quebrar el cuello del lobo gris.

Gruñó fuerte cuando vio a Louis asomarse entreabriendo la puerta. Louis debió de oírlo porque rápidamente la cerró.

Hazz estaba cansado de jugar. Necesitaba ver lo que sucedía en el pasillo. Hazz quebró el cuello del lobo gris, un gruñido salió del intruso cuando cayó muerto.

No queriendo dejar el cadáver en la habitación con su pareja. Hazz lo jaló al pasillo con él. Después de dejarlo afuera, aulló hacia la habitación. Louis asomó la cabeza de su escondite, al ver el cuarto limpio corrió a través de éste y cerró la puerta de la recámara.

Satisfecho de que su pareja estaba a salvo y seguro. Hazz regresó su atención hacia los otros lobos. Murdock y Ludo, luchaban contra dos lobos grises en el pasillo. Los intrusos parecían demasiado determinados. ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?

Murdock y Ludo finalmente dominaron a sus oponentes y Hazz se unió a ellos mientras bajaban a cazar a los restantes.

Todo se quedó en silencio cuando oyeron garras subiendo las escaleras. Un gruñido salió del pasillo de abajo que le recordó a un trueno. Hazz conocía ese gruñido. Había solo un lobo que se oía como una bestia del infierno.

Maverick.

El Alfa lentamente caminó por el pasillo hacia ellos. Hazz realmente podía oír la madera del piso crujir bajo su peso. Los dientes de Maverick estaban fuera mientras se dirigía hacia ellos sin dejar de ver el camino.

Maverick era un cazador. Hazz lo siguió, viendo sobre su hombro la puerta de su habitación para revisar que siguiera cerrada.

Había otro cadáver cuando ellos dieron vuelta en la esquina. Cody gruñía sobre él. Eso hacía cuatro lobos grises muertos. ¿Dónde estaban los otros tres?

Hazz levantó la cabeza cuando un lobo gris salió volando desde la recámara del comandante Hawk, golpeándose contra la pared antes de caer al suelo. Hawk dejó el cuarto gruñendo y saltando sobre el bulto que ya no se movía. Hazz sabía cómo se sentía.

Maverick lentamente giró la cabeza directamente hacia Hazz. O pensó que el Alfa lo había hecho hasta que Maverick pasó sobre él y rodeo la esquina. Hazz y los otros lo siguieron rápidamente. Hazz llegó a la esquina justo a tiempo para ver a Maverick saltar sobre el lobo gris, ambos giraron por la escalera.

El tazón de frutas que había dejado voló cuando los lobos caían. Maverick abrió las mandíbulas, enormes como el infierno, Hazz lo pensó mientras veía cómo caían sobre el cuello del lobo gris, casi arrancándole la cabeza del cuerpo con la fuerza de los caninos del Alfa.

Maverick era el más grande lobo Timber que había nacido, desde el hocico a la punta medía un metro ochenta de largo y pesaba ciento treinta y cinco kilos. El lobo gris no tenía oportunidad.

Maverick cambió. —Hazz, Hawk, vayan con sus parejas. Quédense con ellos. Queda uno y es mío.

Hazz no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Pudo oír a Maverick decirle al guerrero Tank que fuera con Cecil y lo protegiera con su vida.

Maverick no estaba jugando.

Hazz cambió a su forma humana y se dirigió a su recámara.

―Abre, soy yo, rayito de sol.

La puerta se abrió y Louis se lanzó a sus brazos. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando? Pensé que eras tú viniendo por la puerta. Pensé...—Louis soltó las lágrimas mientras Hazz levantaba a su pareja y la llevaba a una de las sillas.

—Te tengo rayito de sol. —Louis se acurrucó en sus brazos, sollozando—. Estás a salvo, bebé. —Hazz jaló fuerte a su pareja hacia su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Louis. Cerrando los ojos con el alivio de que su pareja estuviera ilesa.

Todo lo que podía ver eran las imágenes del lobo gris arrinconando a su pareja. Hazz quería salir al pasillo y matar de nuevo al hijo de puta. No quería volver a ver nunca esa expresión de terror en su pareja.

Louis deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de Hazz. Sollozando mientras abrazaba fuerte a Hazz. —¿Ya se terminó?

—No, falta uno. Maverick lo está cazando ahora. No será capaz de esconderse. Los lobos Timber tienen un oído superior y mejores habilidades de rastreo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que Maverick lo encuentre.

—Tenemos que escondernos, Hazz. —Su pareja trató de moverse en sus brazos.

—No, no tenemos. Quédate tranquilo, rayito de sol. —La idea de que Hazz se escondiera era absurda. Nunca en su vida se había escondido de alguien y no iba a empezar ahora. Incluso con la necesidad de proteger a su pareja, Hazz Styles no bajaba su cola.

Hazz tomó el cabello de Louis en su mano e inclinó la cabeza de su pareja hacia atrás. Hazz tomó posesión de la boca de su pareja y Louis respondió hermosamente. Su pareja parecía abrirse a él.

—Quítate los pantalones. —Hazz gruñó en la boca de Louis. Su pareja se levantó ligeramente mientras jalaba la tela saliendo de ella. Louis los lanzó al suelo antes de montarse a horcajadas en el regazo de Hazz, con sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Hazz.

Hazz gimió cuando el pene de Louis quedó atrapado con el suyo. Los tomó ambos en su mano. El pre-semen que drenaba del pene de su pareja era suficiente para lubricarlos. Empezó a acariciarlos lentamente.

—Rápido, por favor. Rápido y duro —Louis rogó.

Si era eso lo que su pareja quería. Hazz deslizó su mano izquierda alrededor de Louis sosteniendo a su pareja. Hazz bombeó sin misericordia. Louis arqueó la espalda cuando Hazz deslizó la yema del pulgar sobre la ranura en la corona del pene de Louis.

—Hazz. —Louis gruñó mientras inclinaba su espalda más hacia atrás. Su cabello despejando su rostro. Hazz quería comérselo en el desayuno, se veía condenadamente bueno.

Louis gritó mientras Hazz veía su pene disparar el semen que se extendió por el abdomen de su pareja. Louis encajaba las uñas en los brazos de Hazz mientras salía de su orgasmo.

Hazz estaba ahí, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás gritando el nombre de Louis. Su pareja cayó hacia adelante tomando la boca de Hazz, besándolo con fuego y desesperación.

—Hazz —Cody gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Jódete, no puede haber algo de paz aquí. —Hazz siguió besando a su pareja, sin importarle el guerrero.

—Hazz, te necesitan abajo. —Cody gritó fuerte.

—Eres necesario aquí —Louis murmuró en la boca de Hazz, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de Hazz. Louis lo mordisqueó dándole una diabólica sonrisa.

Hazz jaló el cabello de Louis fuerte y mordió su hombro. Su pareja gritó, empujando su pene contra el abdomen de Hazz.

—Maldición, Hazz, ¡Sal! Eres el Beta. Tienes que estar aquí. ―Cody golpeó con su puño la puerta de la recámara.

Louis gruñó algo como mudarse del país o algo así. Su pareja se deslizó fuera de su regazo, tomó los pantalones de su pijama mientras entraba al cuarto de baño.

Hazz limpió su abdomen con la camiseta que estaba en el suelo antes de tomar unos pantalones de algodón de la cómoda.

Hazz abrió la puerta de la recámara furioso como el infierno.

―Tu sentido de la oportunidad apesta, Cody.

—Lo sé, no quería interrumpir, pero Maverick nos quiere a todos en su oficina en diez minutos. —Cody se giró y se fue.

Hazz vio sobre su hombro cómo Louis salía, sin restos de sus orgasmos. Ellos ni siquiera habían llegado a la mejor parte. ―Recuérdame acosar a Maverick la siguiente vez que esté en la habitación con Cecil.

Besó a Louis rápidamente, sabiendo que si se quedaba más tiempo la manada entera tocaría a la puerta.

Su pene estaba duro como una roca y su disposición fastidiada, Hazz a regañadientes se dirigió a la oficina de su Alfa.

🥀

—Me alegra que puedas unirte a nosotros. —Maverick se reía.

Hazz no lo encontró divertido.

—Quiero descubrir exactamente lo que Jackson se propone. ―Maverick se recargó, jalando el vello de su bigote, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hazz soltó una respiración, resignado a estar el resto de la noche con la manada. —¿Soy yo o ellos estaban más determinados que nunca?

—No, yo pienso lo mismo —Hawk le aseguró.

—Creo que ellos están tras las parejas —Cody sugirió.

—Esa es mi suposición. —Maverick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, exhalando fuerte—. Necesito que algunos de ustedes entre al territorio de la manada del Este y descubran lo que ese psicótico se propone.

—Yo voy. —El guerrero Tank se ofreció—. No me gusta que los pequeños sean amenazados de esta manera. Me alegra que mi pareja no esté aquí.

—¿O qué? ¿Le permitirías subir en ti como si fueras un  _jungle_ _gym_ _?_  —Remi soltó una carcajada.

—A los niños les gusta eso —Tank murmuró.

—Está bien, ¿podemos regresar al tema aquí? —Maverick se inclinó hacia adelante—. Tank y Cody pueden ir. Sé que tienen algunas personas de confianza allí. Vayan con ellos, y descubran exactamente por qué el Alfa Jackson; y uso el titulo holgadamente, está detrás de las parejas.

Hazz se puso de pie para irse.

—No tan rápido Beta.

Maldición. Por una vez Hazz pensó que él podría salir de la oficina de Maverick rápidamente. No era su noche.

🥀

Louis se asomó por la puerta de la recámara antes de apresurándose a bajar las escaleras hacia la recámara de Cecil. No se molestó en tocar. Estaba demasiado asustado para que le importara.

—Bien, adelante, Louis. —Cecil estaba sentado en el rincón junto con Johnny. Ellos jugaban a las cartas. Louis pensó que era extraño estar haciendo eso en momentos como éste, pero lo que sea para atravesarlo.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Johnny lanzó sus cartas—. Jugamos póker.

Louis se sentó al lado de ellos, cruzó las piernas frente a él, sus ojos rápidamente fueron hacia las cartas en el suelo. Johnny dijo que jugaban al póker pero eso parecía más bien  _gin_ _rummy_. Quizás el chico estaba confundido.

Jaló el cabello hacia atrás y bajó la vista hacia su regazo. La imagen de la cara de Johnny cuando vio el cuerpo de Louis aún lo hacía sentirse inseguro de cómo ellos se sentían con él. Levantó la vista cuando Cecil palmeó su rodilla con el puño.

—Está bien, todos nosotros tenemos nuestras propias cosas. Lo tuyo solo es... diferente. —Cecil sonrió ampliamente.

Louis vio la inocencia de Johnny. —No soy un loco —murmuró.

—Nadie dijo que lo fueras.

No estaba seguro de poder creerle a Cecil. Se sentía como uno. Solo que no quería que ellos lo vieran como uno. La casa entera sabía de su sórdido pasado. Sabían que había sido una puta. Louis a menudo se preguntaba si alguno de los guerreros no lo veía con aire de disgusto.

En momentos como este, deseaba haber tenido una vida normal como la de los dos chicos sentados frente a él. Que hubiera crecido con una mamá, que lo amara incondicionalmente y no haber sido abusado. Supongo que esas no eran las cartas para él. Louis se rió cuando levantó una carta. Era el  _joker_. Qué apropiado.

—¿Vamos a jugar? —Johnny levantó todas las cartas haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en acomodarlas. Más terminaron en el suelo que las que seguían en sus manos.

—Puedo hacer eso —Louis ofreció extendiendo la mano.

—Está bien. Tienes que entregar siete cartas a cada uno. Si los números o las letras combinan, las bajas. Pero tienen que ser tres de ellas. —Johnny siguió hablando. Está bien, ellos no jugaban póker.

—Hey, Johnny, dile a Louis acerca de tu mamá. —Cecil palmeó la pierna de Johnny señalando con la cabeza hacia Louis.

—No me gusta hablar de ella.

—No lo obligues, Cecil. —Louis se dirigió al lindo rubio—. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Yo solía estar con ese tipo. Su nombre era Jeremy. Su manera de decirme que me amaba era con el puño.

Louis dejó caer las cartas, dándole a Cecil toda su atención.

—Creo que eso era todo lo que conocía. No sabía cómo salir de eso. Entonces Maverick llegó. Niño, eso fue impactante. —Cecil se rió—. Practicamente me dijo que yo era suyo y eso fue todo. Estaba tan asustado de confiar en él, pensaba que podría ser como Jeremy.

—Mi mamá era una drogadicta —Johnny comentó—. Ella siempre nos dejaba a mi hermano y a mi solos. Entonces mi hermano me atrapó y, bueno... —Johnny pasó la punta de sus dedos por su mejilla. Una fea cicatriz cruzaba bajo su ojo derecho—. Voy a buscar a Hawk.

Louis lo vio irse. El chico se veía triste. —¿Qué sucedió? —Louis se giró hacia Cecil.

—Su hermano lo usó como saco de boxeo y casi lo mata. No ha sido el mismo desde entonces. Al punto que estoy tratando de llegar es que todos tenemos nuestros asuntos. Los tuyos no son tan diferentes. ¿Entiendes?

  
Louis pensó acerca de eso.  _Supongo que después de todo, ellos no habían llevado una vida normal_. Levantó la vista y vio a Harry parado en la puerta. Louis se levantó, dirigiéndose a su pareja. —Te amo, Harry.

—Eres todo para mí, rayito de sol. Siempre recuerda eso, vales más que mi propia vida.

Bueno, infiernos. Louis iba a llorar como un idiota llorón si su lobo no se callaba. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry. —¿Podemos ir arriba?

—Leíste mi mente.

Louis gritó cuando Harry lo levantó y lo lanzó sobre su hombro.

—¿Impaciente?

—¿Qué crees? —Harry se rió y se apresuró hacia las escaleras—. No conseguí la fruta.

—¿Qué fruta? —Louis preguntó mientras su pareja pateaba la puerta de la recámara abriéndola—. Cavernícola.

—Mi querer a Louis. Desnudo, tener sexo.

Louis rodó los ojos ante la mala actuación de Harry. Su respiración se quedó en los pulmones cuando Harry lo lanzó a la cama. Su pantalón de pijama y su camiseta fueron rápidamente retiradas. Harry bajó sus pantalones a los tobillos y luego se sacudió quitándoselos. Su pareja era un dios. Ese cuerpo era para babear y tenía el pene de Louis saltando a su abdomen en cero punto cinco segundos.

Los caninos de Harry salieron. Louis pensó que era lo más sexy que hubiera visto. Su piel comenzó a hormiguear con la anticipación de ser mordido.

Harry pasó sus manos por las piernas de Louis. —Tan suave. ―Se inclinó hacia adelante mordiendo el muslo de Louis.

Louis separó sus piernas, su piel se erizó en piel de gallina cuando Harry mordió el otro muslo. Louis pasó las manos por la cabeza de su pareja, sus dedos recorrieron el hermoso cabello del lobo. Tocar a Harry era mejor que cualquier experiencia que hubiera tenido en su vida. Mejor que el chocolate y golpeaba su sistema rápidamente.

La cabeza de Louis se movía de un lado a otro mientras Harry empujaba las piernas hacia atrás. Un sonido escapó de él, inseguro de que fuera humano. Harry lo hacía perder la cordura rápidamente.

Podía sentir el caliente rastro por la parte de atrás de sus muslos, Harry lamía y sellaba las heridas.

La mano de Louis bajó por su abdomen y tomó su pene.

—No lo hagas —Harry le advirtió mientras pasaba su lengua por la grieta del culo de Louis. Infiernos, necesitaba bombear su pene para liberarse. La lengua de Harry estaba haciendo el trabajo por él.

La necesidad de Louis aumentó cuando la lengua de Harry recorrió su pene, su lobo chupaba la corona de su pene. Louis jalaba el cabello de Harry, su primitiva necesidad de correrse le quitaba toda razón.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando un dedo entró en él. Louis gritó cuando la doble sensación movió su mundo. Jadeó cuando algo duro se empujó dentro de él. —¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?

—No te gustaría saberlo —Harry se rió, se inclinó y miró a los ojos a Louis—. Siente, bebé.

Todo el cuerpo de Louis saltó cuando su agujero comenzó a vibrar. —Harry.  _Oh, Dios_ , ¿Qué es eso?

—Un huevo vibrador ¿Te gusta?

_—¿Un pato caga en el aire?_

Harry se detuvo a ver a Louis con mirada intrigada. La expresión del lobo era cómica.

—Hey, no esperes que tenga sentido lo que digo cuando me haces cosas como esta. —Los dedos de Louis se curvaron cuando la velocidad aumentó. Tenía su boca abierta jadeando por aire cuando Harry mordió su nalga—. Oh Dios —gritó mientras se corría con toda la fuerza de sus bolas, su cuerpo se estremeció con el placer que lo recorría.

—Eso es bebé. Muéstrame lo que te hago. —Harry disminuyó el ritmo hasta que el vibrador se detuvo. Louis jadeaba fuerte. No podía recordar ni su propio nombre ahora. Harry estaba en misión de matarlo con juguetes. Sintió un  _'pop'_  y vacío cuando el juguete fue retirado de su culo.

Harry empujó la lengua alrededor y luego adentro. A ese ritmo, Louis pronto estaría en coma. Envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de los hombros de su pareja y empujó duro dentro de su culo ese maravilloso apéndice. —Jódeme, Harry —Louis gimió.

Un gruñido vibró en su culo cuando Harry salió. Louis rápidamente se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas cuando su pareja lo giró. —Oh, mierda.—Los ojos de Louis saltaron de sus órbitas cuando Harry tomó unas esposas del cajón de la mesa junto a la cama. Su pareja se inclinó hacia él y tomó las muñecas de Louis una por una asegurándolas en la cabecera.

Louis jaló sus brazos, sintiendo el acero en sus muy lastimados huesos. Harry palmeó su trasero, haciendo que la piel hormigueara y entonces lo mordió. Louis gritó. Su sangre se sentía como fuego. Eso era demasiado, demasiadas sensaciones recorrían sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Jaló las esposas de nuevo, desesperado por tocar a Harry, anhelando sentirse totalmente seguro. Su cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito.

Cuando Harry repitió el proceso en la otra nalga, Louis estaba perdido y se corrió de nuevo. Su cuerpo se estremecía mientras Harry tomaba su cintura y cubría su espalda.

—Te tengo, rayito de sol. Te tengo. —Su pareja besó su columna. Louis gemía. Había odiado el sexo hasta que su pareja le había mostrado que no tenía que carecer de sentido. El sexo no tenía que ser frío.

El cuerpo de Louis se sacudió cuando Harry empujó sus lubricados dedos en su interior. Su cuerpo se sentía sin huesos. Todo lo que Louis hacía era gemir. Su frente golpeó contra el colchón cuando Harry entró en él. Si se corría una vez más los fluidos de su cuerpo iban ser totalmente drenados. Podía sentir su piel estremecerse.

—¿No puede mi pareja manejar un poco de amor? —Harry bromeó mientras besaba la piel de Louis entre cada palabra.

—¿Un poco? Si aumentas esto tendrás que negociar conmigo para una venta especial.

Harry tenía una sexy risa. Sus manos apretaban las caderas de Louis mientras se hundía. Los hombros de Louis colapsaron cuando Harry lo mordió. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse y su boca como un trapo seco. Gritó cuando Harry tomó su cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás, el dolor y el placer de la mordida lo enviaron al borde de nuevo y disparó hacia las sábanas. Lo único que lo sostenía era su lobo.

—Mío. —Harry gruñó cuando selló la herida.

—Sí. —Eso fue todo lo que Louis logró que saliera. Su cuerpo se sentía menos que una bolsa de huesos. Había sido muy bien amado esa noche.

Harry se tensó y aulló su liberación, envolviéndose en torno a Louis mientras chorros de su semen llenaban su canal.

Sus muñecas fueron liberadas pero Louis vagamente fue consciente de eso.

Harry lo jaló a su pecho y ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

🥀

Hazz trató con todas sus fuerzas de esconder su sonrisa mientras ayudaba a su pareja a bajar las escaleras. Por alguna razón Louis estaba cojeando hoy.

—No más amor para ti, amigo —su pareja le gruñó.

—Si tú lo dices. —Hazz no pudo contenerse más y soltó una burbujeante carcajada. Su pareja lo miró fijamente—. Lo siento.

—Lo apuesto.

Hazz guió a Louis al estudio. Por qué su pareja con el trasero adolorido quería bajar ahí, estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Louis había estado gimiendo todo el tiempo que estuvo en la tina, Hazz no le diría, pero se sentía orgulloso. Un hombre siempre lo estaba, cuando su pareja cojeaba después del sexo, entonces lo había hecho bien. Esa era su historia y él se apegaba a eso.

—¿Estás bien, Louis? —Johnny llegó junto a ellos dándole a Hazz una diabólica mirada.

—No me veas a mí. Louis se lastimó la cadera jugando a  _leapfrog_.

Johnny cruzó sus brazos sobre su pequeño pecho, su mirada le dijo que no se lo había creído ni por un segundo.

—Estoy bien. —Louis soltó la mano de Hazz y se sentó en el sofá.

—Supongo que no quieres jugar con el Xbox. —Cecil se rió y le dio un guiño a Louis—. Maverick me ha dejado cojeando antes.

Louis palmeó la mano de Hazz cuando trató de colocar un cojín detrás de él. Hazz realmente estaba tratando duro de no carcajearse pero pequeñas risas se le escapaban.

—Tank y Cody regresaron. No tuvieron suerte en rastrear al elusivo y psicótico Jackson. —Hawk le informó a Hazz.

—Cometerá un error. Daremos con él. —Hazz no estaba seguro si era para calmar a su comandante o a él mismo. Todo lo que sabía era que nadie se iba a acercar a su pareja de nuevo. Eso lo atemorizaba hasta el punto de quitarle cien años.

—Jugando a esa mierda homo. Ya veo.

Hazz giró la cabeza para ver a Oliver parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Cuida tu lengua, jovencito. Es de tu propio hermano de quien hablas. —Hazz le gruñó al cachorro, dando un paso hacia el jovencito. Quizás podría estrangularlo ligeramente.

Oliver se lanzó hacia él.

Micah sacó a Oliver fuera del camino de Hazz que se lanzaba hacia él. Niño o no, Hazz le iba a enseñar modales al malcriado.

El guerrero Micah levantó a Oliver y lo llevó escaleras arriba. —¿Estás bien, rayito de sol?

Su pareja suspiró. —Sí, supongo que hay algunas cosas de las que uno no puede correr lo suficientemente lejos. —Louis negó con la cabeza—. Sé lo que hice para sobrevivir y tendré que vivir con eso. Lo que me preocupa es mi hermano. Cualesquiera que sean los demonios que lo estén acechando, no será capaz de alejarlos. Él tiene que enfrentarlos y tengo fe en que lo hará.

🥀

Micah jaló del brazo a Oliver, cuando lo detuvo en la recámara. El niño luchó todo el camino mientras subían por las escaleras, su desafío era increíble. Este jovencito estaba luchando contra todas las personas que trataban de ayudarlo. Micah hacía su mejor esfuerzo por entender lo que Oliver estaba atravesando y darle algo de espacio, pero el ser tan abiertamente cruel estaba mal.

—Aquí es donde vas a dormir. —Señaló la recámara adjunta—. Te sugiero que cuides tu lengua.

—Jódete. No eres mi padre. —Oliver jaló su brazo del agarre de Micah.

—Estás en una casa llena de hombres que no toleran tu actitud, ni tu conducta, hasta que puedas adoptar una conducta decente, te quedarás en nuestro cuarto. —Micah le gruñó.

No podía creer que su pareja hubiera atacado de esa forma a su propio hermano. Micah suspiró fuerte, pensando en el largo camino que su pareja y él tenían por delante en la lucha contra los demonios de Oliver.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
